Symphonia May Cry: Tales of Dante
by Souji x Rise x Yukiko
Summary: Formally Tales of Dante. What if Dante from DMC3 appear in the world of Sylvarant, and join the Regeneration group? Things might get easier for them, or not. SheenaXDante LloydxPresea
1. Mission 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright of neither Devil May Cry nor Tales of Symphonia, I own the copies though.

* * *

**EARTH**

It has been some time after the Temen-ni-gru incident, with the remaining demons killed and the city being rebuilt. Dante, somehow being convinced to take part after being bribed, because he somehow got into debt (A/N I used the debt thing from the DMC anime series), somewhat helped out with the reconstruction. By somewhat helped out, he didn't put in much effort in reconstruction, he wanted to fight some more devils. But since he had nothing to do, and his shop already rebuilt. This is all he can do. "The pay better be worth it." Dante muttered to himself as he carried some rubble of destroyed buildings. He looked around, seeing everyone building new homes. He sighed as he dropped the rubble at one place where all the useless stuff goes. He doesn't care where all the crap goes, as long as it's out of sight and won't hinder the process of the city being built. Dante turned around and about to leave, when he noticed a sparkle at the corner of his eye. He glanced over to that direction to see a blue stone. The half human/devil white haired young male walked over to it, as he crouched down, in order to have a better view of the stone. "Hmm..." Dante stared at the stone, he noticed some writing on it, he reached out and grasped the stone. With the stone in his head, he checked it. "Symph-what?" Dante really doesn't know how to pronounce word that was there. There were two more words below it, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. "What the hell is this?" Dante asked no one in particular. Though he thought it was worthless so he just dropped the stone to the ground as he stood up, turned around as he walked away "Symphonia, what kind of word is that?" While his back was turned, the stone starting to shine brightly, hearing the word Symphonia, creating some kind of portal.

Dante stopped at his tracks, noticing some kind of light show behind him. He turned back around to see a portal, but no stone. He looked around him, being sure no one was around. He didn't really take any time thinking to decide what to do; _This should be more exciting then doing this._ Dante thought to himself, making sure he has Rebellion, Beowulf (A/N how else did he carry all that shit?), and his two trusted handmade handguns, Ivory and Ebony. He thought that he should not bother getting anything, just in case that the portal might close before getting through it. He also had some vital stars with him, with all that checked out. Dante dove through the portal, at first there was a blinding light. And now… there is more blinding light, so Dante kept his eyes closed. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes to see everything completely black. _Aw man, this must have been a bad idea._ He thought to himself, though, strangely enough, it feels like he is falling. After a few seconds of falling, he noticed there was a circle of light that looked like it leads somewhere. And he is heading straight for it. Dante smirked. _Finally_, he thought as he passed through the opening in the darkness to a new world.

**ISELIA ****IN SYLVARANT**

"Lloyd Irving wake up! Lloyd!" a female, she appears in her twenties with silver hair, shouted at the brown haired 17 year old boy, who is apparently sleeping while standing up and holding two buckets, at the back of the room. Apparently it looks like a classroom, and it is. The older female apparently got annoyed because she threw an eraser at him, heading him right at the head.

"Gah!" Was the only response from Lloyd after the attack of the attacking erasers.

"How do you manage to sleep while standing?" The female instructor asked Lloyd.

"…Oh, Raine-sensei. Eh, is class over?"

Raine sighed as she walked away "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?"

A twelve year old boy with silver hair, the same eye color as Raine, stood up from his chair. "Yes, Raine. Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Correct." Raine spoke when she stood in front of the class, expecting Genis to know the answer to that, "Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel, to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

"But the Desians came back and are causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd spoke out.

"We covered that in class yesterday; the Desians appears when the seals weaken, like now." Raine explained.

"I… I knew that… I just forgot." Lloyd was embarrassed.

* * *

And because I hate Colette, we going to skip her introduction. Lets give the description, she has blond long hair that reaches her back. She has blue eyes and she is the chosen. She has a caring heart and pretty much naïve. 

This is my first fan fic that I am doing, I just hope I don't forget to continue it, unless you guys don't like it.

Oh, for those who had play Devil May Cry 3, I am only using Dante's Trickster, Swordsmaster, and Quicksilver abilities for this. I might throw in some gunslinger every now or done. No Royalguard, its pretty much cheatage when you get good at it. Who will Dante be paired up with, I don't think I gonna get him paired up with anyone. Not now though.

Next time in Tales of Dante:

Dante provides help to the group sometime after a "mercenary" appears to save them, the mercenary name is Kratos. Unfortunately Dante has a bad feeling about this guy. Wow, that was close; they almost got crushed by that rock monster thing. Will they stand a chance against that monster, stay tune for more Tales of Dante.


	2. Mission 2: Temple of Martel part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Copyright to Devil May Cry nor Tales of Symphonia. The copyright of DMC belongs to Capcom while ToS belongs to Namco.

Okay, I have been thinking about having Presea be Lloyd's soulmate for this fic, so the main pairing will be Lloyd and Presea. There is gonna be some things between Sheena and Zelos, but those two won't be a pairing. I won't go on with this, onwards to chapter 2!

* * *

While it seems like Lloyd was sleeping in class, again. He opens his eyes to see a flash of light coming from the Temple of Martel. "Wow! What was that?" His attention was turn to the lights. While some of the class got somewhat scared.

"Don't worry, that must be the oracle, everyone stay here." Raine said, well ordered the class, before she ran to the door. She was about to leave the class when Colette stood.

"Professor, let me go with you." The Chosen spoke, kind of begging to come along with the teacher.

"No Colette," Raine spoke kindly to the young girl "If it is indeed the oracle, then the priests will come and get you." She reassured the Chosen, before running out of the school. Colette was kind of sad, but sat back down in order to wait for the priests to arrive. Lloyd looked around the classroom, noticing that nobody was paying attention to him, neither was facing the door. So he took this chance to attempt escaping the school. Unfortunately…

"Lloyd!" Genis yelled at the twin swordsman, as he ran to him. "What are you doing? Raine told us to stay here. If she finds out you left, she gonna…"

"Don't worry." Lloyd interrupted Genis, "I just want to find out what's going on. It's research and it…"

"Don't even think about using a Dwarven Vow as an excuse, it's that predictable Lloyd." Genis glared at Lloyd, not believing his best friend will do something that will get him in trouble.

"Fine," Lloyd sighed. "Let's ask Colette if wants to come with."

The mentioned blonde walked up to the two boys, "To go where?" Colette was curious.

"We are going to the Temple of Martel!" Lloyd declared, Genis sighed, and Colette looks at Lloyd with an admiring look in her eyes. Genis gave up, there is no use trying to stop Lloyd when he gets like this. The three friends ran out of the school, which has only one class room (What the hell?). When they got out, they noticed that the entire village seem deserted or some what. "What is going on?" Lloyd asked, Genis and Colette do not know the answer to that. Genis was thinking about the same question, Colette… Well… We do not know what she is thinking about right now. Suddenly a male with blonde hair, wearing an orange shirt and brown (?) pants walked toward them. Apparently, this guy is Colette's father and told them what is going on. With that said, Colette's father left. When the group was about to leave the village, 1 skeleton, 2 slimes, and a phantom entered the village. "What are they doing here?!" Lloyd asked as he took out his wooden blades.

"They are probably from the temple." Genis kind of answered Lloyd's question, charging up his Aqua Edge spell. Lloyd ducked when an lance was thrust toward him, running right up to the skeleton as he slice the monster body in half with one of the wooden swords. "Demon fang!" Lloyd shouted, slashing upward creating a shockwave toward one of the slimes, Colette threw one of her chakrams at the slime, though the ball thingy (Seriously what is it in that thing?) shot out of the slime as it head toward Colette, whom dodged it by… tripping over a rock and fall right on her face. Once again, her being a klutz has saved her life. (If you do not think so, then try that side quest that Colette clumsiness actually got that castle clean)

"Aqua Edge!" Genis cast his spell as four small stream of water crashed into a phantom, which pulled out a hammer and was about to smash Lloyd's head with it but Aqua Edge did prevent further brain damage to Lloyd. The phantom was killed, "Not to bad." Genis smirked, "Wahh!" That smirk was replaced by surprise and fear when the other slime tried to attack Genis. Lloyd's attention quickly turns to his best friend.

"Hold on buddy! DEMON FANG!" Lloyd sent another shockwave to the slime that Genis was trying to run from, "DEMON FANG! DEMON FANG! DEMON FANG! DEMON FANG!" some of those demon fangs were misses, but some of them did hit the slime. Sadly, none hit Colette, (A/N Lucky itch -.-) talking about Colette, she is apparently okay and ready to join the fight again. Sadly, when she stood up, the slime was defeated. "I am just warming up." Lloyd smirks. Genis shook his head, but he needed to thank Lloyd.

"Thanks Lloyd," the young mage smiles at his best friend.

"You're welcome Genis," Lloyd sheathed his wooden blades as he pumped his fist to the air. "Onwards to the temple," the swordsman led the way to the temple.

---------------------------

"Look at the light guys!" Colette stares at the light that is at the very tip of the temple, like it is very attractive to her. The two boys' sweatdrops, Lloyd look up the stairs; yes they are at the temple. It took them a while to get there as well, _Damn bunnies that attack people, _Lloyd thought to himself, wondering what caused bunnies to attack people. Sounds of battle snapped him back to reality, a sound of an one sided battle because of how fast the spells, clashing of swords, and screaming stopped. Then the three saw a man walking down the stairs, clutching his stomach, barely alive. The teens, actually Genis is 12 so that makes it two teens and a kid, were shock to see him. The poor fool, uh… I mean the unfortunate man tripped and fall the rest of the way down. "Pastor!" Colette screams as she ran toward the man, with Lloyd and Genis following close behind her. When she got to him, she got her knees, looking at his wounds, which were only at his chest and stomach, "What has happened to you?"

"Chosen… Run… The Desians… Are attacking," The Pastor managed to say those words.

"What?" The chosen screamed.

"The Desians?" Genis couldn't believe what he had heard, "But Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with them!"

The life within the Pastor was fading, he doesn't have anytime left. "There… Is no… Time to… Explain… Just run…" He closed his eyes, his breathing stopped, as his body went motionless.

"NO!" Colette screamed. Lloyd looked away, feeling sad for the man who died just now. Colette stands, walked passed the now dead Pastor, careful not to step on the body.

"Colette, where are you going?" Genis asked, wondering where Colette is trying to go.

Colette stopped walking as she turned around, facing the boys, "To the temple."

Genis eyes widen, "But you heard what he said, it's dangerous! Lloyd, say something!" the silver haired boy turned to Lloyd, hoping he will convince Colette not to go up there.

"Well… I am going with Colette." Lloyd grins, "We have the Chosen with us after all." He turned to Colette to see her smiling.

Genis sighed, "Fine, I will go with you guys as well," Lloyd's grin widen at this, then the group gone to the entry of the temple to see a group of Desians, a group of half-elves that are terrorizing humans and have them as slaves in their human ranches, surrounding an elderly woman.

"Where is the Chosen?" One of the "Desians" demanded, at that moment the woman noticed the group.

"Chosen! Run!" the woman shouted, hoping the group will run away with their lives. Unfortunately, the Desians turned around, smirking to see the group.

"Chosen, your life is mine." One of the "Desians" declared as other Desians charged in at the group. Lloyd drew his wooden blades, charging at the Desians. Genis started to charge up Stone Blast, a skill he acquired on the way to the temple. Colette took out her chakrams, throwing one at one of the Desians. Lloyd jumped back, dodging one of the Desian's whip. He felt something wrapped around his leg, and then he looked down to see a whip was wrapped around his leg as a Desian pulled on it, causing him to fall on his back.

"Damn!" Lloyd cursed as he slashed at an arrow that was shot toward him. Colette seeing this, threw her second chakram, after her other chakram returned to her, cutting the whip that caught Lloyd's leg, setting him free. "Thanks Colette." Lloyd quickly got to his feet, nearly avoiding getting shot by an arrow. "That was close."

"Stone Blast!" Genis shouted as the ground below the Desian with a crossbow light up as stones from below crash into the Desian. Lloyd took this chance to attack the Desian, while dodging the other Desians by jumping over and sliding past them.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd shouted as one of his wooden blades was thrust into the Desian, too fast for him to react. _One down, three to go._

Colette is managing right now thanks to Genis backing her up with Aqua Edge and Stone Blast. After a while, the Desians seem to be retreating. "We won!" Colette cheered, the two boys cheered along with her. Because their luck sucks, they suddenly got shocked when a big guy went up to them, swinging his mace around in one hand with a sword on the other.

"Got out of the way," the big guy said, Lloyd charged at him, only to be hit by the mace, sending him flying a bit and hit the ground.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis casts Aqua Edge on the Desian. The attack had a way better result than Lloyd's attempt at attacking him, because the spell actually landed and harmed the idiot. Lloyd attempted to get up, but he is weak from getting hit by that Mace. He saw Colette skidded passed him, on her back.

"Damn… This guy is tough." Lloyd muttered, closing his eyes when he saw the mace heading toward him. Next thing he heard was some weapon clashing with something as something heavy hit the ground. Lloyd opens his eyes to see a man in purple with Auburn hair. "Who are you?"

The man turned his attention to Lloyd, "Stay out of the way."

_Like hell I will._ Lloyd thought as his exsphere gives him the strength to get up, grabbing his wooden blades, charging at the Desian. The man charged some kind of spell.

"First Aid!" The unknown man healed the Chosen, causing her to feel better. After he was done, he charged at the Desian, seeing Lloyd is now doing okay compared before he jumped in. What he said must have caused Lloyd to try harder to defeat this enemy. The man slashed at the Desian with his sword at the side. The Desian dodged by moving back, as he kicked Lloyd down. Then he slashed downward at the man, whom dodged by diving to the left. The man healed Lloyd with First Aid. The Desian attempted to attack with the mace by was kicked down by someone, who was wearing a long red leather jacket, his hair was silver, wearing brown pants and brown boots, though the boots were covered by some kind of greaves, not to mention that same kind but with gauntlets too. He also carrying a big sword on his back, he looks younger than the mysterious man, yet little bit older than Lloyd.

The newcomer walked over to the Desian, "His dead." The man groaned, "This guy was weak." Pretty much bored, he then turned toward to the group. "Are you guys okay?" When they nodded, he put his hands in his jacket's pockets. "Well, I'll be going."

"Wait." The elder woman that was hiding inside the temple came out, causing the silver haired male to stop. "Chosen, I am sorry to say, but the escort was killed by the Desians. So we gonna need someone to guard you." The male's ears twitched a bit.

"Is the guard gonna be paid?" The male asked, when the woman nodded, he smirked. "I'll take the job of guarding the 'Chosen'." His face turned serious, "My name is Dante."

The auburn haired male spoke up "I, Kratos, will take the job of guarding the Chosen as well." Dante shrugs at this, though something telling him to keep an eye on this Kratos.

"Wow, Phaidra, what about me and Genis? Can we guard Genis as well?" Lloyd asked the old woman.

"I'm sorry Lloyd," Phaidra regretfully said this, when Kratos heard the name Lloyd, he was surprised but only for a second so no one notices it. "But I don't think it will be safe for the two of you to go in."

"Your name is Lloyd, am I correct?" Kratos asked.

"So?" Lloyd was kind of annoyed.

"It's best that you kids better go home and play."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I do not repeat myself to," Kratos paused for a second "fools."

"THAT'S-"

"Um…" Colette broke the argument between Lloyd and Kratos, "I'll like it that Lloyd and Genis come as well. Besides, I'll be nervous without Lloyd."

"HA!" Lloyd pointed at Kratos as Genis sighed, he didn't get the chance to voice his own opinion in this, but now he is stuck with the group. With the two new members, the group entered the temple, which is bigger in the inside than it seem outside.

"Wow." Lloyd looked around, taking in the entire inside of the temple around him.

Kratos walked up to Lloyd, "Lloyd?" When the teen turned his attention to the mercenary, Kratos continued "Are your swordsmanship self-taught?" When Lloyd nods, Kratos gave him a book.

Lloyd stared at the book, "What is this?" He asked.

"This is a manual, read it to learn on how to fight with a sword." With that said, Kratos went off. Lloyd was pissed, _He thinks he knows everything!_

The group stopped at the some kind of obstacle that is in the way, I calling it a barrier or something. Dante punched it with his right Beowulf gauntlet. Seeing that nothing happened, he punched it again and kept punching it. After a few minutes, he got it that the barrier cannot be damage (A/N I know a smarter word… But I forgot how to spell it). With that done, the group was surprised, though they figured that Dante might have an exsphere on him or something. So they got back to the center and took the right this time. They fought some monsters, which were easily disposed of. They ran down the stairs, leading them to an okay puzzle, but I don't want to bore you with it though I'm gonna put in the first fight of it, and how it happened.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked, pointing at the pedestal, with a ring in the center of the top of it.

"That is a Sorcer's ring, which is what we going to need." Kratos answered Lloyd's question, when Lloyd was gonna ask another question when…

"Hey Guys! Look at this!" Colette shouted toward the group, standing near to a monster that made of stone.

"Look out!" Kratos shouted as he ran to Colette and the monster, drawing his sword. Dante and Lloyd charged in as well, drawing their own weapons. The rock monster attempted to punch Kratos, but he jumped over the fist, landing on the arm as he ran on it. Genis was charging a spell, most likely Aqua Edge. Colette attacked with her chakrams, but it didn't do any damage to the monster. Dante dashed right to the monster, becoming a blur. When Dante got close enough, he kicked right at the gut of the monster, and because he is using Beowulf, the monster staggered a bit as it stepped back. Kratos took this time as he attempted to stab the arm of the monster, but no good. Suddenly, he was swatted off of the beast, crashing into the ground.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis shouted, the streams of water did more damage to the beast. The monster grabbed Dante and threw him at Lloyd, though Lloyd slide underneath Dante, dodging the body. Dante twirled in the air as he landed on his feet. Genis started to charge up another Aqua Edge. Lloyd used Sonic Thrust on the beast. After a while, the battle is done, the beast is defeated and for some reason turned into a big block of stone.

* * *

God dang, I couldn't really wait to do this chapter, I might forget if I had to wait for the reviews. Please review, and tell me how you guys think of the story so far.

REVIEW! Or Dante will beat you up and steal your girl!


	3. Mission 3: Temple of Martel part 2 of 2

Me: Hello again, here is the next chapter of Tales of Dante. But first, Nero from DMC4 will say the disclaimer.

A video, showing Nero fighting some demons, shows up on the computer Screen

Nero: Riku Uchiha -Slashed a demon in half- does not own Tales of Symphonia or –grabbed another demon as Nero threw it at the group of demons- Devil May Cry. DMC belongs to Capcom while ToS belongs to Namco.

The video ends.

Me: Okay guys, oh I gonna put each chapter as missions, just like how Devil May Cry did for each level, as well it did for the episodes for the anime. Not to mention I fixed a typo in this Chapter

* * *

After the battle against that stone monster, it was turned into a block of stone. The group push/dropped the block into the gaping hole then ran down the steps as they placed it in a somewhat missing areas of the floor. After that was placed, another stone monster appeared, so they have to fight it so it can turn into a block of stone. You people can see where this is going. Anyways, Lloyd and the others got the Sorcerer's Ring, and Lloyd got dibs on it. The group was on their way back to that barrier thingy when it was… 

**SKIT TIME!**

Lloyd: Everybody okay?

Genis: Y…yeah. But why are there so many monsters in the temple?

Dante: Why weak ones too?

Kratos: This is part of the Chosen's trial. Weren't you aware of that when you decided to join her?

Lloyd: Of course I knew that.

Dante: … -shrugs-

Colette: I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here.

Lloyd: Don't worry about it! It's for the sake of bringing peace to the world!

Genis: Dwarven Vow number 1 right?

Lloyd: I told you to stop bringing those up.

Dante: Dwarven… Vows?

**SKIT END!**

They got to the same place where Kratos gave Lloyd the manual, which he hasn't even read yet. Anyhow, when they reached the barrier thing, Lloyd points his fist at the barrier. He is wearing the Sorcerer's ring, that's why he is pointing his fist there. Everyone waited Lloyd to do something, though Lloyd turned and faced at everyone. "How do you this thing?"

"…" Was the response from everyone.

"Fine." Lloyd opened up his hand as he stared at the Sorcerer's Ring. There was a button with the label 'Push here' labeled on it. Lloyd shrugs as he pushed the button, while pointing the ring at the barrier. A small ball of mana shot out of the ring. When the ball hit the barrier, it disappeared as the door opens up in half, sideways, slowly. "Oh? Is this all the Sorcerer's Ring does?"

Genis made a comment about Lloyd getting bored easily.

Everyone but Colette rolled their eyes at Lloyd, though they continued their way. They stepped at the portal step thingy, seriously what that thing is called. They soon found themselves in a small room with nowhere to go. It is kind of big, and there is an altar in the middle of the room with a small crystal inside of it. Dante lean against the wall with his arms crossed. "This appears/seems to be the top floor." Kratos and Dante said in unison, well Kratos said appears, while Dante had said seems.

"Yes," Colette told everyone, saying that Kratos is correct. "That's the altar."

"Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd assumed. Though Dante does not know what this Cruxis Crystal is, but he bet he gonna find out sooner or later if he cares that is.

"That's right," sounds like Colette gonna brag about something. "They say I was born with that in my hand." If Dante was drinking beer at that moment, he would of spray it. Anyhow, Genis looks up to see something.

"Look at that light." Genis said, getting the attention of everyone in the group. Everyone looked up to see what Genis is talking about. The ceiling started to shine brightly, not too bright; we can't have anyone go blind, as a ball of light floated down slowly. A blinding light emitted from the ball, causing everyone, excluding Dante, to cover their eyes. When the light faded away, a male angel, with blonde hair, took place of the ball.

"Wh… what is that?" Lloyd asked, surprised.

Dante stared at Lloyd, "That is an angle, idiot." He received a glare from Lloyd.

"Is that Colette's real father?" Genis asked, turning to Colette, Lloyd does the same. Colette stepped up a bit.

"I am Remiel," The angel introduced himself. "I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." Suddenly the crystal on the altar started to float. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world.

Upon hearing this, Genis speaks to Lloyd, "Awaken the Goddess Martel… It's just like the legend Raine told us about." At this time, the Crystal started to head toward Colette, slowly. When it touches her neck, it attached itself around her neck or maybe lower than her neck, I think it is at her neck. Sorry about the distraction.

With that done, Remiel declares, "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." Dante was surprised to hear the word Sylvarant, it seems to be the same word that was on that stone he picked up and created that portal that led him here. In the far distance, a tall tower appears at the center of the world, reaching out to the heavens. It looks like it can even tall enough to reach space.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation." said Lloyd, looking out the window of the room.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis cheered.

Apparently the angel is still here, "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

Colette brought her hands together, "I humbly accept this task."

"Very good," Remiel spoke, his tone didn't change since he first spoke. "We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you," the Chosen bowed, "I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire," Remiel gave the clue where the first seal is. "Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes Lord Remiel," spoke Colette, seeing the angel as a superior lifeform. The angel starts to fly up, though there is other but the ceiling blocking the way. Dante figured that he would disappear. "Uh wait! Please wait!" The angel stopped, hearing Colette pleading him to stop. "I have a question I wish to ask you. Are you really my fa—"

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Understand? My beloved daughter, Colette." Remiel stated. Dante stared at Colette, wondering how Colette does not have any wings.

Colette was surprised and happy in the same time "F…father!... So you really are my true father!"

"We will meet again at the next seal my daughter." With that, Remiel disappears.

"So, this journey is going to be a long one?" Dante asked, as everyone nodded. "I just hope this won't be babysitting." He muttered, Kratos heard that comment but nobody else did. Kratos and Colette left, not before Colette saying them to meet her at her house later, leaving Dante, Genis, and Lloyd behind.

"So the rumors are true…" Genis thought out loud, catching the attention of Lloyd. Dante's attention was kind of caught.

Lloyd couldn't help but ask, "What rumor?"

"That Colette is the daughter of an angel and not really related to her current father." Genis explained to Lloyd, Dante heard this as well.

"Even if you are not related by blood, family is family…" Lloyd voiced his opinion, Dante going to experience that kind of family one day, just like in the anime. "At least, that what I think."

Genis apologized to Lloyd, "I… I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry," Lloyd reassured Genis that he didn't hurt his feelings.

"Why did you stay behind?" Genis asked Dante as the group appeared in the previous room.

"Because I don't want to be the one to walk that girl home." Dante answered, noticing a female with silver hair, same as his and Genis. He heard her say "MARVELOUS!"

Lloyd didn't know any better so he spoke, "… Sensei?" Raine quickly turned around to see the two boys and an young male.

"What? What are you two doing here?!" Apparently she gonna scold the two boys. "You're supposed to be studying in class?! And what about you?!" Raine turned to Dante, "Taking these two children here when they supposed to be in class! I can't believe how much a bad influence you are!" Raine kicked Dante, though he let her do that, sending him flying to a wall.

"Uh! Uh-oh!" Lloyd said

"Raine! I…I'm sorry!" Genis begged, afraid of his older sister, but that did little good as Raine proceeded to grab Genis and spank his butt constantly. After that, she decided to kick Lloyd to the wall.

"Now, you three, if you've learned your lesson, go back to Iselia." Raine said to the three after pwning them. "There will be no class for the rest of the day." Raine said that to the students, not Dante.

Genis looked up from the ground, using his arms and knees to trying to support his body having suffering a spanking from his older sis. "What about you?" he asked.

"I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer." Raine told Genis. "It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place. Raine decided to head deeper inside of the temple as the three stood up as they head for the exit. When they reached it, they heard laughter.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked the two companions, Dante shrugged as he continues to walk again.

"You don't want to know." Genis said as he followed Dante, leaving a confused Lloyd behind before he followed the two out of the temple.

**SKIT TIME!**

Lloyd: So angels really do have wings.

Genis: Yeah. Just like in the scriptures of the Church of Martel.

Lloyd: But, you know, I bet it's a hassle when they have to their clothes.

Dante: That's true.

Genis: Huh? I…I guess so.

Lloyd: And you have to make holes in your clothes for the wings to go through too.

Dante: …

Genis: Have you been thinking about this the whole time, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Well, yeah, I mean, aren't you curious? I wonder if they get in the way when they sleep? Being an angel is being inconvenient, huh?

Dante: Maybe

Genis: …I suppose so.

**SKIT END**

The group arrived in Iselia, as the two younger boys led Dante to Colette's home. When they entered, they saw the Mayor, Colette, Kratos, Phaidra, and Colette's dad talking to each other about something. "Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine," Dante narrowed his eyes at the fat bastard.

* * *

Hey guys, uh… yeah, I decided to have Dante sleep at Lloyd's home for the night. I did not have Dante join the group, so he can save people during the Iselia massacre. Also, I am ending this chapter here. 

REVIEW or Nero and Dante will double time your ass.


	4. Mission 4: Visit to the Iselia Ranch

Me: You know the drill, the disclaimer as always. Vergil would have if he wasn't being a bitch, so Zelos will take over instead.

Zelos: Aww… I want to be with my hunnies!

Me: The sooner you do the disclaimer, the sooner you will go back to them.

Zelos: Riku Uchiha does not own neither Devil May Cry nor Tales of Symphonia. Capcom owns the copyright to Devil May Cry while Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

Me: Sad, but true. If I owned them, then this story would have been made into a game. Anyhow, Zelos you can go back to your 'hunnies' but be sure you don't catch anything.

Zelos: -was gone already-

Me: … Anyways, I want to thank sonicheroes4ever for the reviews and encouraging me to continue with this story.

* * *

Dante glared at the Mayor, he wanted to know why he cannot go and protect the Chosen, and after all he is supposed to be paid to do so. "What the hell is going on?!" Even though he didn't shout, it is obvious he is pissed. 

Everyone that was in the conversation stared at the group. The mayor and Phaidra sighed, "I am sorry, but," Phaidra began. "Sadly we cannot entrust you to protect Colette, even though you may be extremely skilled…"

"That dirty blood in you, a blood of a demon, makes it obvious that you will corrupt Colette." The mayor sneered at Dante, the mayor hated half elves and apparently hates anything of a demon too. _But a half demon, who in the world would be with a demon in the first place? _The racist thought to himself.

Dante glared at the mayor. "What is wrong with me being a half demon?! That didn't stop me from doing the right thing!" Dante remembered the fight he and his twin brother, Vergil, had. He stares at the ground. "Why did you have to go after power?" He mumbled, Kratos, once again, heard Dante. Even though Lloyd and Genis were near to him, well Genis is kind of backing away, didn't hear the half demon, Genis knew something was weird about Dante's mana.

Lloyd glared at the Mayor. "What does that matter if he is a half demon?!" Lloyd started, "He is still him, even though he is a jerk. He is…" Lloyd stopped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder, Lloyd turned around to see Dante. Giving him a look that says 'Let it go'. Lloyd sighed as he nods, watching Dante leave the room. Lloyd and Genis followed Dante, not bothering to ask about letting them to join the group to regenerate the world. "Are you okay Dante?" Lloyd asked, worried about his companion.

Dante nods, "Yes, I am okay." Dante sighed as the front door of Colette's house open.

"Please wait." the Chosen said, running to the three. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell on her face. The three sweatdropped as Colette stands up, dusting herself off. "Sorry about what had happened."

"Don't worry about that..." Both Dante and Lloyd said that in unison, the two looked at each other.

Genis tried to change the subject, "Happy Birthday Colette," Genis said, handing out a box of cookies, that somehow happened to be hidden till now, to Colette. "I made some cookies, if I knew you were going to leave soon then I would have made some more cookies." Genis turned to Lloyd, who is confused, "What about you Lloyd? Aren't you going to give Colette the necklace?"

"Uh..." Lloyd tried to think of something fast, "It's... it's not finished yet. I'll be done by tonight."

"Oh..." Colette was disappointed, "Kay." The Chosen smiled as she turned around and returned to her home. Dante smirked, can't believe how gullible the girl is.

Genis turned to Lloyd, "Liar." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I work on it now, then I be able to give it to her tonight." Lloyd said. "Oh Dante?"

Dante looked at the younger boy as they apparently walk to Genis' home. "Yeah?"

"If you have nowhere to sleep tonight, do you mind sleeping at my home before you go where ever you need to go?" Lloyd asked, being polite. Dante nods, he believed it would be better than sleeping out doors, it is not because of the monsters or animals. It is just that it will be uncomfortable for him to do so.

After the group have went to Genis house, seems like they went there to get some ingredients in order to make a sandwich. Also after the event at the entrance, which introduces Lloyd's pet, that Lloyd think is a dog, Noishe. Anyhow the watchmen asked if either Noishe, Lloyd, or Genis had been to the Ranch. Lloyd said "No," and asked Genis "Right Genis?" Genis was nervous, "Y...yeah." After that Genis asked the two to come along with them, he wants to go see his friend that is outside Iselia. Lloyd was surprised, he thought he is was the only friend that lives outside of Iselia. Lloyd was happy for Genis for that and is happy to let Genis come along. Dante didn't really care if Genis came along.

The group enters the Iselia forest, when Noishe stopped "-whines-"

Lloyd and the others turned around "Whats wrong Noishe?" Noishe whines again, then runs away. "Damn," Lloyd sighed, "He ran away again. Must be afraid of the monsters again."

Genis sighed as Dante shook his head. "If Noishe is going to do that, why not take us with him?" Genis asked. The group went their way through the forest, its kind of like a hill/mountain at the same time. Anyhow, Dante didn't even bother fighting the monsters as he used his Ivory and Ebony to shoot the creatures.

**SKIT TIME**

Genis: Hey Dante? What are those things you are using to shoot?

Dante: These are guns that I made myself. -Dante smirks-

Lloyd: Guns? What are those? -confused-

Genis: Yeah. What are they?

Dante: -stop smirking- I'll tell you guys later.

**SKIT ENDS**

When the group walked passed the Iselia Ranch, well Dante didn't knew it was a Ranch. Nor did he pay attention to it, Genis turned toward it and ran to it. Lloyd stopped, causing Dante to stop as well when they both turned to see Genis running to the Ranch. "Wow, Genis. We are not supposed to go there." said Lloyd, warning Genis not to go there.

Genis stopped and turned to the two males, "I know, but this is where my friend is." Lloyd was in disbelieve, "Also, the Desians had broke the non-aggression treaty." Genis got a point there.

"OK, but I am going with you, I am worried about you." Lloyd said, Dante nods, meaning he will go with the two as well. Genis nods as the group heads to the Iselia Ranch. Dante noticed a sign saying "No trespassing." He smirked.

Dante is not amazed, but Lloyd was. If this place is not dangerous at all, Lloyd would have explore the place. But now, they are here to see Genis' friend. Genis lead the two to a corner where some kind of wire was blocking the way in. There was an old woman standing at the other side of the field "Marble." said Genis when he saw the woman.

"Ah, Genis. Its good to see you," the woman smiled, as she noticed Genis brought two people with him. "Are these two your friends?"

"Lloyd is, but Dante I just met him today. He just gonna stay at Lloyd's for the day." Genis answered, he pointed at the owner of the names. "Anyways, have you seen the Tower of Salvation appear?" Genis would have cheered if they were somewhere away from the Desians.

Marble nods as she closed her eyes, "Yes, and now the Chosen's journey to World Regeneration can now begin. Let us pray to Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey."

Lloyd noticed something on Marble's right hand. "...Hey Grams..." Genis thought that was offending, "Her name is Marble."

"...Marble. Isn't that an exsphere?" Lloyd asked.

Marble never knew that thing was, "Oh, is that what this thing is called? They have placed it on me shortly after I come here."

"Yeah, that is definitely an exsphere. But there is no key crest on it..." Lloyd pondered. "An exsphere without a key crest is dangerous."

Genis wondered, so did Dante so he asked. "What is an exsphere and how is it dangerous?" Lloyd answered "Attaching an exsphere directly to the skin will supposedly makes you sick." Dante felt like he has no worries about that. "But ironically it is useless until you attach onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the exsphere. That is a key crest."

Marble is amazed by the knowledge that Lloyd as. "You're very knowledgeable."

"But it looks like Marble's do not have a key crest at all." Genis pointed out the obvious. Dante wondered how they could be able to make a key crest.

"Nope, doesn't look like it at all. If the charm was the only thing needed, I could carve one myself, but," Lloyd started, "there is nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as the mount."

Genis wanted to help Marble so he turned to Lloyd, "There gotta be something you can do Lloyd!"

"It is not as easy as it sounds," Lloyd started. "Key crests are dwarven technology."

"Your dad is a dwarf!" Genis is not gonna give up on this, "Please ask him for help Lloyd!"

Lloyd closed his eyes, "Fine I'll will ask him to make a key crest." Genis grinned, now they are going to be able to save Marble. "Thanks a lot Lloyd! Thats why I like you." As a friend fangirls, I know how you expect yaoi.

"Please don't trouble yourself boys," said Marble, she doesn't want them to go out of their way just to help her. She appreciate it, though the risk of getting caught and the consequences are high.

"Hey old hag! What the hell you doing over there?!" A voice sounded from afar, Genis freaked, Dante cursed, and Lloyd's expression didn't change at all.

Marble turned around, "Oh no! The Desians! Run away you three hurry!" Dante rolled his eyes, he would have taken the chance to go in and kick some ass if Lloyd and Genis were not around.

"But who knows what they will do to her." Lloyd doesn't want to leave Marble, but Genis turned to Lloyd. "I know that, but what can we do?" Dante can agree with that,he is not sure if he can jump over this. "If the Desians find out we're here, just think about what they'll do to Marble and the people of the village!" Dante got disappointed in this, now there is no way he can get involved in this.

"Thats right," Marble agreed, pointing out that is the fact that will happen. "You must go!"

I wonder what is taking the 'Desians' long Dante wondered

The three ran to a nearby bush to hide, but not before Lloyd apologizing to Marble for leaving her behind. From where they are, they can clearly see what is going on yet hidden at the same time. There were three Desians.

"What are you doing over here?!" a male asked, be a Desian, Dante figured. "Who said you can slack off?! Get back to work!" The male sounded angry.

"..I'm sorry." Marble apologized.

"What's with that look, huh?" Desian #2 said, .

"Looks like someone got an attitude problem!" said Desian #3.

Marble shook her head, "No, of course not, I..." Desian #1 interrupted her, "Shaddup! You two, take her to the back! We gonna give her a little lesson on respect!" He ordered Desian #2 and #3

"Yeah!" Two Desians said in unison as they walked over to Marble, grabbing her arms as they dragged her to the back of the Human Ranch. The three doesn't like the looks of this.

"Oh, this doesn't look good..." Lloyd was gonna continue when Dante interrupted with a 'No shit' comment. Lloyd glared at the half demon.

"We can't do anything to stop them." Genis said.

Lloyd turned to Genis, "There's gotta be something we can do." He is not giving up hope. "Let's find higher ground where we can see what's going on." The two agreed with Lloyd as they nodded their heads. The group ran to the other side of the entrance of the ranch, getting seen by the security camera without them knowing. They found a way to climb up to where they can see what going on in the Ranch. Dante had to carry Genis on his back, much to his discomfort, muttering about Genis being too short to climb on his own. When they got to the top, they crouched down to avoid being caught to see what is happening to Marble, what they saw wasn't pretty. They saw Marble getting whipped by the three Desians that took to the back of the Ranch.

"She's..." Genis can't believe what he is witnessing.

"We've got to save her." Lloyd said, Dante stood up, "What are you doing?"

"You two sneak away from here while I distract them." Dante grasped the hilt of his rebellion, he know this will out boring but hopes this will turn out exciting for him for a while. Lloyd shook his head, "No, we all gonna do it."

Genis' eyes widen, "What?!"

Lloyd turned to Genis, "Use your fireball on them, when Dante and I distract the Desians, you use the chance to escape without being noticed." Genis nodded, "You guys ready?" They all nodded as Genis charged up fireball. After he was done charging the spell up, he uses it, creating three fireballs as they head toward the three Desians. The three fireballs hit, "Now." Lloyd said as he leaped down onto the top of the wall and jumped off of it, away from the interior of the Ranch. Dante stay back, just in case something happens.

"Intruder! Open the gate!" One of the Desians shouted as the alarm went off, when the gate opens up, they chased after Lloyd. Genis, who tried to sneak away, tripped and fall on his face. The desians stopped at their tracks, hearing the noise of something hitting the floor. Lloyd turned around and was about to charge toward them, when Dante jumped down and slice one of the two Desians in half with Rebellion. Genis got up as he ran away. Dante and Lloyd got the Desian outnumbered, unfortunately that didn't stay for long as more Desians showed up. Lloyd drew out his wooden blades as Dante had his Rebellion resting on his shoulder. "Get the inferior beings!" One of the Desians shouted as they charged toward the two. Lloyd and Dante split up, Lloyd going to the left while Dante goes to the right. One of the Desians tried to attack Lloyd with his whip, but missed when Lloyd slashed at it with one of his swords. Lloyd got close to the Desian as he stab the Desian several times.

"Sword Rain!" Lloyd shouted before thrusting his sword at the Desian at the last time. But before his attack hit, Lloyd's arm got wrapped by another whip. Even though his attack was unfinished, the Desian was. Lloyd struggled to get free, when a gunshot was heard and the whip was shot in half, freeing Lloyd. Lloyd turned to the source of the gunshot to see Dante with one of his handguns out. He was done killing all the Desians.

This is how Dante's battle happened. Dante smirked at the group, "What are you smirking at?" One of the Desians snapped as he charged at the Half demon. Dante used Stinger on the Desian, becoming a blur as he slid or something, like he was sliding or something, thrusting Rebellion into the Desian. Dante's sword impaled the loser of a Desian, and causing him to fly toward a wall, creating a hole on the mountain wall. Suddenly, the whole group of the Desians charged at Dante, each attack missed when Dante dodged the attack by ducking, jumping over, and sliding past it. Dante countered attack with a slash of his Rebellion. The Desians keep falling, as more come. Dante turned to check on Lloyd to see his arm caught with a whip from the Desian. Dante, thinking fast, pulled out Ivory and fired, shooting the whip in half, freeing Lloyd. Dante then proceeded to shoot the Desian in the head. The bullet penetrated the Desian helmet, blowing the half elf's brains out. Lloyd took this opening to run to the cliff and jumped. Dante turned around to see more Desians coming. Since the two boys are gone, Dante decided to stay behind, only to be blasted by beam of mana, sending Dante flying off the cliff. When Dante looked, he saw a male with a eye-patch over one of his eyes. He has green hair and some kind of machine as an arm. Dante did a flip, before landing on the ground near where Lloyd and Genis are.

"I am sorry!" Genis apologized, "They saw your face!"

Dante shrugged, "It is not like I live around here."

BACK AT THE CLIFF

A male stood there, green hair and his arm was a machine. "How can an inferior being can make that kind of jump and how can another survive that blast and easily defeat that many of my men easily?" He asked himself, then he turned to one of the Desians, "You! Check the security cameras!" "Yes sir!" The Desian saluted as he ran inside the Human Ranch compound.

BACK WITH THE GROUP

Lloyd told Genis to do his homework for saving him, Genis is okay with that. Lloyd and Dante went all their way up through the forest, avoiding the Human Ranch. After a while, they got out of the forest/mountain as they head toward a wooden house, it looks kinda big, big as Colette's house, but wider too.

When they arrived, Lloyd said "This is my house, you can sleep on the floor, sorry about this but we don't have any other bed." Dante sighed, folding his arms. Lloyd muttered "I'm home mom," while looking at the grave. Dante heard Lloyd, understanding how it feels to lose a mother. When they entered, they saw a dwarf. "Hi dad." Lloyd smiled. The dwarf turned around to see Lloyd and Dante. "Welcome back," Lloyd's father said, "Who is this fellow? Your friend?"

"Yes he is, but he just here for the night. His name is Dante. Dante, this is Dirk, he rise me when he found me and my mother, before she died." Lloyd said. Dirk smiles, "Nice to meet you Dante." "Likewise," said Dante. Lloyd got to the point. "Oh dad, by any chance that you can make a key crest?"

Dirk stared at Lloyd suspiciously, "Why you need a key crest all of the sudden?"

"I met someone today that had an Exsphere without a key crest," Lloyd said. "An Exsphere without a key crest bad for you right? Or, wait, don't tell me that it is too late once the Exsphere is attached without a key crest to the body." Dante decided to sit down, so far all this had been talk, talk, talk. It's getting boring for him.

"Nah, not at all," Dirk reassured Lloyd. "But even removing the Exsphere without a key crest is dangerous." Dirk decided to tell Lloyd something, "So the only thing to do is make an accessory out of an inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead."

"Hmm." Lloyd thought about something to himself, "And then it'll be okay, huh? Then, could you make me a bracelet asap?"

Dirk smell something fishy, "Wait a minute. The Exsphere without a key crest you are talking about, who has it?"

Lloyd tried to think up something quick, "There was this mercenary that had didn't have a key crest..." "Baloney," Dirk interrupted Lloyd. "Exspheres basically only used by Desians, if he took one from a Desian then it should already have a key crest on it."

Lloyd started to get nervous, "...Uh... Well..."

"Dwarven Vow #11; Lying is the first step to the path of thievery!" Dirk used this so Lloyd will tell the truth. "Tell me the truth, why you need a key crest?" Dante smirked, he was listening in. He would have laugh, and probably would, if he wasn't being generous this time. Also, the sun starting to set.

Lloyd gave in, "I met someone in the Ranch today who had an Exsphere equipped without a key crest."

Dirk couldn't believe do, he just prayed that the Desians didn't see Lloyd's exsphere. "You went to the Ranch?!"

Lloyd kinda backed away, "I...I'm sorry. A lot of stuff happened, and..."

"You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere, did you?" Dante got curious by Dirk's question. Lloyd shook his head, "No, don't worry. I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing?" Lloyd asked, wondering why he never was allowed to show his Exsphere. "The mercenary that came to the village today wore his out in the open."

Dirk decided to tell Lloyd the truth, and doesn't seem to mind that Dante is there. "... Your Exsphere is special." Lloyd wondered why, "Special, is it any different then the ones the Desian have equipped?" "That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake." Dirk answered, Dante didn't show any emotion to this, though he did look at his amulet. "The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her."

"...They did?" Lloyd was shocked, he always thought his mother was killed in an accident or something like that. "I told you that I found you at the cliff near the Ranch, right?" Dirk asked, without even waiting for Lloyd's answer he continued. "Your mother was still conscious at the time at that time, so she explained everything. There's no doubt about it." Lloyd started to get angry, why didn't Dirk told him this. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?!" Dirk tried to talk some sense into the boy "If I had, you would have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation has appeared, leave the rest to Colette." Dirk really hopes that Lloyd is convinced. "That'll take care of the Desians too." Unfortunately, Lloyd is too stubborn to be convinced like that. "But still..." Before Lloyd can continue, Dirk walked up to Lloyd. "Don't get involved with the Desians." the dwarf warned. "Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away."

"...So will you make me the Key Crest?" Lloyd changed the subject and not giving up on his revenge. Dirk cannot believe his ears, "Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?" He questioned his son. "Yeah, I heard you all right. But you cannot expect me to do nothing now that I know!" Lloyd will get his revenge on the Desians, for killing his mother. Dante wasn't shock to hear this, though what surprised him was that Dirk pulled his fist back, as he punched Lloyd right in the face. Lloyd stumbled back a bit "Ugh!... You didn't have to hit me!..." Lloyd shouted as he ran out of the house.

Dirk sighed, turning to Dante. "Sorry that you have to hear all that." he apologized. "I didn't mind about it." Dante said before yawning, "Man, I must be bored or tired, or maybe both." Dante muttered as he get comfortable, falling asleep in the chair that he was sitting on. Dirk decided to keep quiet, when Lloyd and Colette entered and walked upstairs. Dirk figured that they just going to talk at the terrace.

* * *

This was a pain in the ass to type all of this. Took me today, yesterday, and Tuesday to type. -.- Anyhow Happy thanksgiving!

-hugs and kisses to a certain female-

Review or Vergil will kill you in your sleep without any hesitations.


	5. Mission 5: Banish

Zelos: Hey Riku, can I play that game you got from that forum.

Me: Sure knock yourself out. I'm getting tired of always getting bad endings.

Zelos: Riku Uchiha does not own neither Devil May Cry nor Tales of Symphonia. Capcom owns the copyright to Devil May Cry while Namco owns Tales of Symphonia. But he does own the copies and the downloaded version of Bib-

Me: -covers Zelos' mouth- Nobody needs to know about that game, baka. Also, sorry about the long wait, I just had to play Tales of Symphonia again. ;D Thanks for getting rid of my writer's block Celestial Rage.

* * *

Dante ran down the way of the Iselia forest, _Why is Iselia being attack?!_ Dante thought to himself. Dante was forced to wake up not too long ago by Dirk, telling Dante that Iselia is being attack while Lloyd and Genis are there. From where they are, they could see smoke coming from the village, so it is kind of obvious that Iselia is being attacked. Dirk stayed behind as Dante headed off to Iselia, with Rebellion on his back and Ebony and Ivory in their hostlers. Dante jumped off a cliff, several feet away from the ground. When Dante landed, the earth around him shook a bit, yet he didn't even flinch as he continues to run. Though where he landed, it's pretty much where He, Genis, and Lloyd entered the forest. From the distance, he saw the village engulfed in flames, Desians smirking, having fun of doing this. Dante glared, wondering how they can enjoy doing this. That was when he noticed a certain green haired male half-elf, but he was inside the village. He noticed Lloyd and Genis, fighting against a monster, its green with clothes like the human slaves in the Iselia Ranch wear, the male half-elf was watching the fight, along with the other Desians with the residents hiding. But before jumping in the fight, Dante decided to mess around with the Desians. 

Dante grabbed Rebellion, waiting for the blade to grow red. After a few moments, Dante unleashed his Drive attack, similar to Lloyd's Demon fang, but more lethal than just hurting the target, on one of the Desians. The Desian didn't see it coming until he fell to the ground, screaming in intense pain. Everybody turned to the entrance of Iselia, including the monster to see Dante, who was glaring at the Desians. Lloyd and Genis took this time to finish the monster, Lloyd using sonic thrust from behind while Genis casts fireball. With Lloyd's current weapon, he couldn't help but just knock the creature out; well it seems the creature was. "Lord Forcystus, it's as you thought. The boy does have an Exsphere." One of the Desians told the green haired Desian. "That is the exsphere from the angelus project." Forcystus walked toward Lloyd. "Give it to me!" With that, Lloyd stepped back, "No. This exsphere was my mom's, who you Desians murdered!" Lloyd shouted. Forcystus was taken back by that, not sure where this boy had heard that lie from. "What are you talking about? Your mom was-"

Suddenly, the monster that Lloyd and Genis were fighting against came up behind Forcystus and grabbed him, holding and interrupting the Cardinal. At the same time, it sounded like the monster was moaning. "You… three… run away…" That voice is kind of screwy but it still sounded like someone they just met. "That sounds like…" Lloyd tried to remember what this voice belongs to. "Marble," Genis said, wondering and shocked at why this creature has his friend's voice. "Genis… you always had been a grandson to me." The monster said before exploding, destroying itself and injuring Forcystus. "Gah!" Forcystus fell to his knees. "Protect Lord Forcystus!" One of the higher ranked Desians ordered the other Desians as they grouped around their Leader. "Lloyd, as long as you have that exsphere, we'll be after you." With that said, the Desians carried Forcystus out of Iselia, going by Dante, who just let them go. No point of killing off a wounded enemy without even fighting him, no fun in that.

**SOME TIME LATER**

Dante, Genis, and Lloyd were banished from Iselia. "God damn assholes," Dante muttered to himself. He never met humans like them, not caring about their own kind that are in that Ranch. Dante's banishment is understandable a bit, but Lloyd's and Genis' was a little bit over the extreme. But all they can do right now is to try and find Colette and the others. They haven't traveled far when they noticed a caravan, and after fighting several animals. Lloyd and Genis wanted to check it out, so it is a 2 against 1 vote. Dante groaned, thinking it will waste time, but it is getting dark. The group arrived at the caravan to see only one person, a female. Dante wondered why she is alone, though he didn't give much thought. Dante looked around, it's kind of a big caravan. "Are you three in a pilgrimage?" the female asked. "Well... actually..." Genis started but, "Yes, we actually are." Lloyd interrupted. _Well that is not really a lie._ Dante thought to himself, they all are looking for Colette to help her out in her journey of Regeneration of the world. "How about you three rest here for the night?" the female asked. The two boys turned to Dante, mostly because he looks like he is the oldest of the the group. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we can do that." Soon over the two youngster entered the caravan, while Dante stayed behind. "Are you the only one here?" Dante asked the woman. She shook her head, "No, but my family are traveling around here till morning. That's when they return." Dante nodded before entering the caravan. Though he is not going to sleep, he doesn't really need it. Dante stayed up, sitting against the wall, keeping watch, making sure nothing bad happens to the group while they are asleep. After a few hours of night watch, Dante finding himself fighting off the urge to sleep, yet he lost the fight because sleep engulfed the half demon.

**MORNING**

Dante felt somekind of light hitting his face, waking him up. Dante groaned as his eyes opened. He cursed to himself about falling asleep. Yet everyone was okay and they still have all their stuff. That somewhat relieved Dante, he decided to wake the two up as he stood up and walked over to the two. Dante shook Genis and Lloyd awake, though Lloyd doesn't seem to wake up. Genis wake up, sitting straight up, watching Dante trying to wake Lloyd up, "Lloyd won't wake up like..." Dante kicked Lloyd at the stomach. "...That"

Lloyd clutched his stomach, coughing as he glared at Dante. "What was that for?!" Lloyd shouted as he attempt to get up. He had no longer have any need to sleep anymore. "You wouldn't wake up." Dante answered casually, like he didn't do anything wrong in the first place. Lloyd sneered as he got out of his sleeping bag, rolling it and placed in on his back. Genis, most likely, got his stuff ready as he wait for the two get ready. Before getting to the caravan yesterday, the group noticed a nearby lake. So they are gonna take a quick wash before continuing on for the day.

**LATER THE DAY**

"Oh man, I am so hot!" Lloyd complained for the tenth time in the hour. The group haven't even got far in the desert, though Genis couldn't help but feel hot like Lloyd. Yet he doesn't complain, though the two boys want to know how Dante does not feel the heat. Even Noishe is sweating like crazy, Then the two fell as they lay on the desert sand. "Stop complaining..." Dante looked over his shoulder to see Lloyd and Genis, laying on the desert sand. Dante sighed as he walked over to the two as he picked and carried the two boys on each of his shoulder. Dante then started to dash through the heated desert, well not really heated to Dante because it doesn't really affects him, with Lloyd's pet following them. After a few minutes of going through the desert with the two boys on his shoulders, Dante arrived at Triet. And all of the sudden, and good timing too, Lloyd and Genis regain consciousness, as they were dropped off by Dante. "Ow!" Lloyd rubbed his face. When he actually paying attention to his surroundings, he noticed the Desians. "Uh oh." Genis wondered why Lloyd would say that, until he looked at the direction his best friend was looking at. The two boys eyes widen as they got behind Noishe and started to push the poor creature to the stable of the inn as the three hide in the stable, away from the Desian's point of view. Long story short, the Desians had placed a wanted poster that had a bad drawing of Lloyd and Dante on it. Lloyd wondered if he was really looked like that. Though Dante didn't really care, while Genis laughed, as Dante ripped off the poster and ripped it apart.

Lloyd, Genis, and Dante went to their different paths, Lloyd went off to buy new weapons for Genis and himself. He was going to buy a sword for Dante, though seeing his strength and skills not to mention Dante said he didn't need any new weapons. Genis gone off to find information of where Colette, Raine, and Kratos went off to and if they were here. Dante is currently buying new supplies for the journey with the Gald Lloyd let him use. After a few minutes of shopping for supplies and weapons, Dante and Lloyd returned to Triet's emtramce, where Genis was waiting for the two. "Have you find out where they are?" Lloyd asked, Genis lowered his head. "Not really, but there were here yesterday, but only one person might know. But I don't have any gald." Genis confessed, Lloyd place his hands on his best friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about it," Lloyd said, "We might have enough to pay." Genis looked up at Lloyd, nodding. Lloyd turned to Dante before the two followed Genis to a tent.

The group arrived just outside the tent. "This the place?" Dante asked while he inserted his hands in his jacket's pockets. Genis nods "This is the place, what other possible place where the person is after I asked everyone else." The young half-elf took deep breaths. Lloyd sweatdrops as the group entered the tent. There was a female, sitting behind a table, a crystal ball on the table. Lloyd walked up a bit, standing from across the table. The woman looked at the three, "You three are here to find the where abouts of the Chosen?" She asked, surprising Lloyd. Though it is kind of obvious because Genis is with them. ""Yes, we are here to learn where they are heading." Dante answered as the woman nods. "I'll tell you for 100 gald." Dante muttered a curse, though Lloyd dug through his pockets, taking out 100 gald and handed it to the woman. She took the money as she take a look at her crystal ball. "Thy are heading southwest, where the Seal of Fire is." "Is that right?" Dante asked. "Well that mercenary said that." The boys sweatdropped as they turned and left, heading to the village's entrance.

When the group was about to leave, the Desians decided to show up. "Oh crap." Lloyd said to himself. "That's wanted criminal Lloyd Irving!" One of the Desians shouted as a group of three desians charged at the group. Genis went behind Dante and Lloyd, with their respected weapons out. Well actually, Lloyd has real blades now, knight rapiers. Anyhow, these Desians have crossbows and swords on them, as Dante and Lloyd charged at the Desians. Genis charged up stone blast as Dante jumped over a Desian, who tried to a pathetic attempt at impaling Dante, as he kicked the Desian right at the face, killing the half-elf because Dante still had his beowulf greeves on, causing the Desian to crash into a nearby wall. Lloyd used tiger blade, slashing upward as he leaped in the air then slashed downward causing the Desian to crash into the ground. Genis casted stone blast on the next Desian, whom was scared shitless, as Lloyd used Sonic thrust and Dante used stinger. That last part is over kill, but Dante doesn't care. Dante cleaned the blood of his rebellion, _this group of Desians didn't put up much of a fight_. Dante thought to himself, next thing he knew Lloyd got hit by a ball of something as he electrified and knocked out. Then some man with a blue pony tail appeared infront of him, smashing the same kind of ball into Dante's face, electrifying him and causing Dante to crash into a wall of a building. Everything around Dante become a blur as everything turned black.

* * *

Me: I think I have an...

Sheena: No way are you going to have me paired up with Dante.

Me: It's not you have a choice.

Sheena: Why you-

Me: -does the jedi mindtrick- You want to be paired up with Dante.

Sheena: I want to get paired up with Dante.

Me: -chuckles- works everytime.

Sheena: works everytime

Me: Review or no Sheena flashing


	6. Mission 6: Jailbreak

Me: Squall do the disclaimer now!

Squall: ...

Me: Hurry before you disappear back to FF8 or kingdom hearts!

Squall: -mutters- Riku Uchiha does not own Tales of Symphonia, Devil May Cry, nor me. I belong to Square, Tales of Symphonia to Namco, and DMC to Capcom.

* * *

Dante moaned as he felt some pain in his head, it is like he is having a hangover. Dante opened his eyes to find himself staring at a ceiling. Dante blinked a bit before starting to look at his surroundings, he is pretty much in a cell, laying on the cell's bed. Dante groaned as he reached for his guns. His eyes widen, finding his guns gone, not to mention he no longer have his Beowulf and Rebellion gone. "Shit!" the half demon cursed. "Execution?!" a voice belonging to Lloyd shouted. "So you are okay..." Dante muttered, finding him looking through the bars of the cell, though he realized what Lloyd said. "Execution? What execution?" Dante asked, wondering what is going on. He has not much worries, he'll heal from any wound, as long as it does not cut off his air supply. "I'm not sure, but I overheard the guards saying that we will be executed or something!" Lloyd is scared out of his mind. Lloyd looked around, "They took our weapons, the only thing that we have is the Sorcerer's ring." The young twin swordsman looked through the cell bars to see a guard patrolling back and forth through the hall. Dante was resting, with his hands behind the back of his head, trying to relax on the bed. After a few minutes, Lloyd got an idea, waiting for the right moment. Lloyd steadied his hand, aiming at the guard. His hand was kind of shaking, because he only got one chance at this. Dante looked over to Lloyd, watching what the boy is about to do. Lloyd took a deep breath, glad that the guard didn't notice what he is planning to do right now. Lloyd pushed the button on the Sorcerer's ring as the fire mana shot out of it, heading toward the guard's behind. "AAAHHHH!!!!!" The 'Desian' screamed when he felt his butt being set on fire, as he ran away, leaving the hall not guarded at all. Suddenly the bars descended through the holes on the ground, "..." Dante wondered how that happened. Though staying here will not be a good idea, so he got up as he and Lloyd left the cell, turning to the left, encountering a treasure chest. Lloyd opened it to find all their stuff in there. "OK, What kind of dumb ass will leave our stuff right here?" Dante asked. 

**IN JAPAN**

The ones that thought up where to put what at in the game sneezed.

**BACK AT ... DAMN I FORGOT, WELL LET'S CALL IT RENEGADES BASE #1 FOR NOW... TILL I GO BACK PLAYING TOS AFTER BEATING SHADOW HEARTS COVENANT**

Alarms filled the entire complex as Dante grabbed the head of one of the 'Desians'' head as he smashed him into a nearby wall. Dante sensed another trying to attack him from behind as Dante ducked and kicked upward, behind. Kicking the 'Desian' right at the chin. _Why did those guards had to be there..._ The half demon thought to himself. Lloyd seemed to be fighting well, actually a lot better than he first meet the twins swordsman. Dante jumped over a slash as he brought down his Rebellion, slicing another 'Desian' in half. Lloyd just finished with his own enemies after he used Beast on them. The two sheathed their weapons as they run down the hall, sneaking past alerted guards, fighting some that spotted them. Dante having urges to use his Devil Trigger on them, just to get it over with. But that won't be no fun at all, though seeing a huge group of 'Desians' suddenly changed his mind. "Lloyd, let me handle this." Dante said as he stepped in front of Lloyd. "Huh?" Lloyd was confused, there is too many for just Dante to take them on. Suddenly, Dante turned into a humanoid demon, surrounded by reddish mana. Lloyd was, needless to say, shocked to see this. So were the 'Desians', as they stepped back in fear. Dante stepped forward, took out his Ivory and Ebony as he started to shoot at their feet, causing them to jump, sorta just moving their feet to avoid them getting shot. Dante suddenly appeared above the 'Desians' as he flipped and had himself upside down in midair. He then twirled and shot downward rapidly, turning some of the 'Desians' into Swiss Cheese. Dante brought out his Rebellion and did a downward slash, slicing through a sword that one of the 'Desians' tried to use to protect himself, sadly that didn't work and was sliced in half. The remaining 'Desians' suddenly got free from their fear as they charged at Dante, or Demon or whatever they considered at this point. Lloyd went the other way as he entered a room, leaving Dante to handle the rest of these guys.

**SKIPPING THIS BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER MIGHT GET TOO GRAPHIC FOR THIS RATED CHAPTER OR SOMEWHAT. ALSO, I AM TOO LAZY TO KEEP THIS FIGHT UP WITHOUT IT GETTING BORING OR SOMETHING. YES, THE FIGHT LASTED FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES, FELT LIKE FOREVER TO DANTE... WAIT WHY AM I STILL DOING THIS?**

The fight lasted for 10 minutes, Dante changed back to a human by the first minute, though it was too boring. Dante noticed someone went inside the room that Lloyd entered, with two 'Desians' though he didn't wear the uniform like the others did. For some reasons, Dante thought he had saw him before, at the Temple of Martel. (a/n I forgot to put in Botta, sorry about that). A few seconds later, the Chosen's group showed up. Kratos and Raine glared at Dante. Genis and Colette were glad to see Dante, though what they saw next scarred them for life. Dead bodies around Dante, blood everywhere. Well it didn't scar Kratos and Raine because they are mentally used to that kind of stuff. Anyhow, Dante and the others entered the room that Lloyd went in to see the brunette surrounded by Desians. "Lloyd!" Genis shouted. "Guys!" Lloyd was happy to see his friends. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Colette asked. "He seem fine." Kratos spoke. Dante crossed his arms, glaring at the Desians. The half-elves looked around, clearly out numbered.

Dante dashed at Botta, the one that is not wearing the Desian clothing, Dante slashed at the half-elf, whom block the half-demon's Rebellion with his own sword. Kratos and Lloyd charged at one of the Desians as Colette took out her chakrams while Genis charges up his Aqua Edge spell. Colette threw one of her chakrams at one of the two Desians. The Desian dodged the chakram by rolling to the right. "Aqua Edge" Genis said as he casts his magic, as streams of water collided into the Desian. "Gah!" The Desian stumbled back a bit, as he glared at the mage, as he charged at him, ready to slice the brat in half. The Desian that Lloyd and Kratos jumped, is laying on the floor, dead. What can you expect, two people against one, and since Lloyd use two swords. It's three swords against one, so you can pretty see the obvious outcome. Kratos went to help Dante with his fight with Botta, whom is clearly losing the fight against Dante. As Lloyd ran to help Genis and Colette, raming his shoulder against the stomach of the Desian, knocking the half-elf into the ground. "Do not hurt my friends!" Lloyd shouted as he charged at the Desian, whom stood up and charged at the twin swordsman. Blades clashed against each other, Lloyd slashed at the Desian with his free blade, but the Desian leaped back, avoiding the attack. Lloyd smirked, "Tempest!" he shouted as he heard Colette shouted "Ray Thrust!" also Genis shouting "Fire ball!"

Dante jumped back, as well as Kratos. The two skilled allies stared at Botta, whom was exhausted this point as his weapon was broken and shattered. He looked at Kratos, "Damn, didn't expect you here." With that, he dropped the sword as Botta escaped through the room behind him. At this time, Raine made her appearance, and for some reason never did took part of the fight. Raine walked up to the broken sword as she picked it up as she examined it. "Isn't this a..." Lloyd turned to see Raine. "Sensei!" "Ah. Lloyd, Genis told me what happened." Raine said before looking over to her younger brother. "I apologized for the trouble he had caused." Lloyd shook his head, "No, I was the one that dragged Genis into this. I'm sorry." Dante started to pace around in boredom. "Save the chitchat for later." Kratos interrupted the conversation. "We shouldn't stay here long." Raine nodded in agreement. "You're right. I've opened an escape route just now." Said Raine, "Let's go now."

* * *

Couldn't keep this chapter long for some reason -.- 

Review or else... -points at all of the Vergil clones-


	7. Mission 7: Exspheres and Fire Seal

Me: -sleeping-

Kratos: ... Riku Uchiha does not own Tales of Symphonia nor Devil May Cry. Capcom owns DMC while Namco owns ToS.

Me: Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kratos: ... he really shouldn't be staying up late at night...

Zelos: ... I know right, at first it's with talking to that girl, now... I dunno what now.

Dante: Can't we start the damn chapter already?! It's already been held up this long anyhow!

* * *

The group, along with Noishe, Lloyd's 'dog' was apparently waiting for everyone outside, as they leave the Sylvarant's Base (A/N Yes that is Renegades base #1), traveling through the hot desert. 

**SKIT**

**Transformation**

Lloyd: So you really can transform into a demon

Genis: What?! Really? -scared-

Colette: -Looks at Dante innocently-

Dante: Yeah? So what?

Lloyd: It just that... you looked so cool! Can you transform again? -grins like an idiot-

Dante: -smirks- Sure

Colette: I want to see!

Genis: -sigh-

Raine: What are you four waiting for?!

Colette and Lloyd: Sorry Professor! -catches up with Raine and Kratos-

Genis: Sorry Sis! -follows Lloyd and Colette as their catches up Raine and Kratos-

Dante: ... -follows-

**END SKIT**

The group arrives in Triet after the long travel from the base, the sun was setting. "Phew," Lloyd dropped to his knees, sweating. All thanks to the heat, there could have also because of the snakes and scorpions if it wasn't for Dante shot them dead. _I swear he likes shooting._

**Dante gained the title: _Trigger Happy_ 'Is it even necessary to shoot that much? Seriously they're already dead...'**

Lloyd looked around, seeing Colette is ok, Genis probably exhausted; though he is looking at his Exsphere, the one that belong to Marble. Lloyd felt guilty, yet looked at the rest of the group, Raine is apparently trying to study the Exsphere, Kratos is... well Kratos. Dante looks like he is bored out of his mind at this moment, Noishe was in the stable, the same one that he and Genis pushed the 'Dog' in. Lloyd stood up, "Damn, I'm tired. Can't we rest at the inn for the night?" Dante shrugged, not caring. "I do not see any problem with that." Kratos said, agreeing with Lloyd's idea. "We can talk about how Exspheres work as well." Everyone nodded as the group entered the inn.

"... In other words, these Exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilites." Raine said, as she seems to fall in love. The group are in one room while Dante and Kratos are leaning against a wall, away from each other. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette are sitting on beds. "I wonder if I could use one too?!" Raine asked, hoping she can use an Exsphere. "That would be difficult." Kratos interrupted, snapping Raine out of her imagination. "Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest." Colette tilts her head a bit, "Um... Can't we make a Key Crest?" Kratos sighed, "As I told you before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to the Exsphere attached to its surface. It is said that to be a secret art known only to the dwarves." Lloyd nods, "Yeah, I can engrave that charm... er, crest," Lloyd corrected himself. "But only my dad can process the ore." Dante shifted slightly. "So what the hell do we do now?" "Well," Raine said, taking out her bag as she pull out stuff from it. "is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?" Genis got out of the bed he was sitting on, along with Lloyd and Colette, to see what Raine was talking about. "Raine! Did you bring these from our house?!" Genis asked, his eyes widening in surprise. "Of course." Raine nods, "They're valuable research materials." Raine said as she took out an ancient vase, "This is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausuleum." Then she took out a sword, "This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple." She takes out a crown, "This is a priest's crown from the Asgard ruins." She then took out a yellow ore. "This is the yellow ore from the Hima mines." _Sounds like junk to me_ Dante thought to himself. "What the?..." Lloyd said, "It's all junk!" At this, Raine stopped going through her bag as she stood up, walking to Lloyd, glaring at him. "What did you just say?!" Raine snapped, causing Lloyd to back away from the Professor. Kratos, after watching Raine was about to give Lloyd an ass kicking of the century, looked at the materials again. He noticed an object, he walked over to it as he crouches down and picked the ore up. "Hmm?.." Kratos examined the object, "This is..."

Raine, hearing Kratos, turned around to see him holding the object. "Ah. I picked that up in front of the human Ranch. It was engraved in angelic language, so I took it with me." She said. Lloyd took a look at the object, "Professor!" Lloyd turned to Raine. "This is a Key Crest!" Kratos, still examining the Key Crest. "The crest is half worn off." The mercenary said, sighing. "It's unusable like this." "... I can fix that. Don't worry Professor, you'll be able to equip that Exsphere tomorrow." Raine's eyes started to shine, "Really?!" Raine hugged Lloyd kind of tight, whom blushed a bit. "Thank you, Lloyd! I'm sorry for making you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it." Raine said, before letting him go. "Hey Lloyd." Dante said, catching the twin swordman's attention. "I bet ten gald that you won't be able to fix it by tomorrow." Everyone was quiet for a moment. Lloyd smirked, "You're on!"

**LATER**

Dante entered his room that he will be sleeping in at the inn for the night, placing Ebony and Ivory on the table, which is near to the bed. The room that Dante is staying in, has 2 beds, a wooden table, and a window. The room can be empty as it is, just with a necessary furniture to make it into a room to sleep in. Dante placed his Rebellion up against the wall, near to the bed he just dropped himself on top of. Dante started to relax in his bed, exhausted from the tiring and boring day. Tiring because of the heat from the desert during the day. The door of the room open up slowly, as someone sneak inside, trying not to make a sound. Dante, noticing someone in the room, jumped out of the bed as he was about to grab the intruder, to see it was Colette. "God damn girl, make sure you knock next time." Dante said as he sat down on the bed he rested on a moment ago. "Sorry Mr. Dante." Colette apologized as she lower her head. "Just call me Dante, and it's not your fault." Dante said, taking off his boots and tossed them to the corner of the room. "You didn't know I would try to do that, even though you wouldn't do any harm." "Oh sorry," Colette apologized still, Dante sighed at this. "Anyhow, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your own room?" Colette put her hands behind her back, looking down. "Well, actually, there was no more rooms." Colette said, "Even though the people would give up their rooms for me, but I refused." Dante rolled his eyes, he would so take the offer if he was the Chosen. "Lloyd's and Kratos' room only have two beds, so does Raine's and Genis'." Dante probably knows what the rest that Colette will say. "And since you the only one in this room, and it looks like there is two beds here., I thought I probably sleep here" Colette finished with what she was saying. _I knew it_ the half-demon thought to himself, "Fine." Dante muttered as lay down in his bed as Colette get her knees, at her bed, as she starts to pray. Dante closed his eyes, slipping into the world of dreams (a/n I know it is kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything.)

In Dante's dream, there was a female, yet he never met her before. She appears 19, 5'5" tall, has short black hair tied, a nice chest on her, wearing a purple mini kimono, with a big pink bow around the waist, black pants, purple ninja shoes, black sleeves, and purple fingerless gloves. Both of them were sitting up against a tree, which apparently up on a hill, with cherry blossoms in the air, with the female resting her head on Dante's shoulder. The strange thing that would most likely make it a dream, was that there was nothing but white around the hill. Dante blinked a few times at the scenery, before turning his attention to the female, getting a good look of her face. Even though this is a dream, he is having a feeling that this female is real. Though he wondered why, when Dante was going to ask a question, everything went black.

**MEANWHILE**

Lloyd just walked out of Raine and Genis' room, after giving Raine the Exsphere along with the Key Crest and pinching Genis' nose while the mage was sleeping. "Heh, Dante owes me ten gald." He said while walking down the stairs, he noticed Kratos leaving the Inn. Against better judgement, Lloyd followed Kratos out the inn. When Lloyd got out, he noticed the desert was a lot cooler now then it was during the day. Lloyd then look around, looking for the mercenary. He actually found him standing near the stable, looking at Noishe. Lloyd walked up behind Kratos, only to end up finding himself with his blade close to his neck. Lloyd's heart starts to beat faster as his eyes widen."Whoa!!" Lloyd screamed in surprise, Kratos realized who it was. "Lloyd..." Kratos muttered as he put his sword back in its sheath. "I'm sorry to startle you." Lloyd starts to pant, trying to catch his breath. "Startle is not the word for it." "You'd best not to stand behind me," Kratos warned the younger boy. "I won't." Lloyd said, getting over the fact he almost got killed by accident, as he stands next to Kratos as the two look at Noishe. "Do you like pets?" Lloyd asked. Kratos shook his head, "No, not particularly..." "...Well, Noishe seesm to be quite comfortable with you." Lloyd stated, "He usually doesn't like strangers." "I once had a pet, long ago." Kratos shared this information to Lloyd. "Really?" Lloyd asked. "Lloyd..." Kratos said the boy's name, turning to him as he stare at Lloyd. Lloyd, feeling this awkward a bit. "Wh... What?" Lloyd asked, "What are you ataring at me like that for?" Kratos, thinking fast, said "... Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little more on elimating your vulnerabilities." With that he walked passed Lloyd, but stoped at his side. "If you care about your life." Then, with that said, Kratos continued his walk back to the Inn. Lloyd, obviously pissed off, growled. "Just because he is better than me, he has to talk he knows everything!" He shouted, yet sighed when he realized how much better. "... Well... Alot better than me... Damn!"

When Dante opened his eyes, he found himself in the room of the inn that he and the rest of the group were staying for the night. He looked to the window to see sunlight. _That dream didn't felt long at all._ Dante thought to himself, _But who was that girl though?_ Even though it was a dream, Dante can't get rid the fact that she feels, real. Dante groaned, this is what he needs, a girl that he thinks is real. Dante sits upright as he looked around, seeing Colette sleeping quietly in her bed. Dante scratch the back of his head as he got out of the bed and looked for his boots. Sometime later, after he was fully dressed, find a place to shower, and made sure he had all his stuff. He met up with the others, minus Lloyd, outside the inn. "Wait here guys." Dante said as he went back inside the inn, Dante walked across the lobby, as he entered Lloyd's room, to see him tossing and turning in his sleep. Dante rolled his eyes as he walked over to one side of the bed, grabbing the mattress with one hand at that side of the bed as he flipped it over. Sending Lloyd onto the floor, "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Lloyd cursed after waking up from the 'Dante's personal wake up style'. "It's time for us to leave," Dante said as he turned his back to Lloyd as he walked his way to the door. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Lloyd shouted at Dante. Dante turned to the younger male, "You wouldn't wake up by any normal means, so violence was the only solution. And besides, everybody is waiting for you outside." Dante said, as he walks out of the door. "Hey Dante!" the young male shouted before the half-demon completely left the room. "What?" Dante turned to Lloyd, whom smirked. "You owe me ten gald." Dante just shrugs as he took out the money. _Seriously, this currency is so different then Earth's_ Dante thought to himself as he gave Lloyd the ten gald.

"I'm tired of this desert!" Lloyd complained for the third time they reached and found the Triet Ruins. "Will you shut up already?!" Dante shouted at Lloyd. The young male glared at the half-demon, whom glared back. The ruins doesn't look like much, it's pretty much a small ruin which looks like there is a way to get inside a underground place or dungeon. Dante's and Kratos' eyes narrowed and Noishe started to whine as they sensed monsters around. Lloyd turned toward Noishe, wondering what's wrong with Noishe, just as it ran away. "Not again," Lloyd groaned, shaking his head. "Everyone, get ready!" Kratos shouted as he took out his sword, Dante rested his Rebellion over his shoulder, smirking. Two floating huge round rocks appeared as Genis, Raine, and Colette got to the back of the group while Lloyd, Dante, and Kratos charged in. Suddenly one of the rocks casts fireball on Kratos, whom used Guardian to protect himself with the green barrier that surrounds him just for a few seconds, long enough to protect him from the spell. Dante dashed, using his trickster style, becoming a blur, dodging the fireballs from another rock that is currently has it's attention on him. While Lloyd sneaks up on the rock and attacked it with Tiger Blade, knocking it down to the ground. Dante appeared above the rock, suddenly felt his gut burning, yet doesn't hurt much, when he noticed the monster ram into him there as he was sent back a couple of feet, causing him to hit the ground. Dante bounced back on his feet as he took out Ebony, shooting at the monster, bullets piercing the monster's rock skin thingy. The rock monster fall to the ground as Dante continues to shoot it, just to be sure if it is dead. Genis casts aqua edge on the other monster, seeing that Kratos is fighting the monster on his own. The water streams crashed into the rock monster, even though it didn't make a noise, because it has no moouth, it weaken by the way it stopped casting and fell to the ground just for a while. Kratos took this chance to impale the monster, finishing it off. "You owe me Dante!" Lloyd said as he sheathed his blades. Dante rolled his eyes, "Keep believing that kid." Lloyd glared at Dante.

"This will become a nuisance." Kratos spoke to himself. "What will?" Both Dante and Lloyd asked in unison. "ah... Nothing." Kratos said, then he decided to change the subject, somewhat. "Anyway, it will be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourselves." "Pfft." Dante folded his arms across his chest. "I don't need such techniques." Kratos shook his head, "You'll need them just in cause in this journey. Even though you are strong, you never know when the times come that they will be a necessary use." Dante sighed, giving up. "Fine." "As I was saying, it will be a good idea for you to learn these techniques." Kratos said, causing Colette to tilt her head. "Are you talking about self-defense training?" The Chosen ask the auburn haired mercenary. "Something like that." Kratos answered. "Techniques to raise your defense during battles." The mercenary continues. "I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

_Lloyd/Dante learned "Guardian"_

_Genis/Raine learned "Force Field"_

_Colette learned "Damage Guard"_

"I'm not sure if it just me but I feel stronger already." Lloyd grinned, excited that he learned a new ability. Genis sighed "I think it just you Lloyd." The group walked up the few steps the ruin had as while Colette looked at the pedestal, "So this is the seal?" The Chosen asked as she looked at it. "It has my family crest on it..." While Colette was talking, Raine was admiring the ruin. "Fantastic!!" Raine squealed, catching the attention of everyone. "Look at this slab covering the entrance!!" Yep, Raine has gone Ruin mania mode people. "It's clearly of a different composition than the surround stone!" Raine eyes had turned into hearts at this. The professor laughed a bit, "Hahahahaha! It's just as I thought!" Raine get down on her knees as she took a closer look. "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wonderous!" Dante, feeling kind of creeped out, said "... Riiiggghhtt?" Kratos was in disbelief, so he asked "Is she always like this?" Dante decided to ask as well, "Is she always this obsessed?" Raine got back up on her feet as she went over to the pedestal to examine it. Lloyd turned to his best friend. "Is she?" Genis sigh, giving up. "I've tried so hard to hide it to..."

**Raine gained the title _"Archeological Mania"_**

Raine took a closer look at the pedestal. "This depression, it says 'oracle stone'." The older woman turned to Colette. "Place your hand on, that will reveal the entrance." Dante and Lloyd, while the twin swordsman tilts his head to the side to the left a bit, asked in unison. "Really?" Raine nods. "This stone is enchanted by magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it." Raine explained. "If you're going for a wild guess..." Dante muttered, everyone heard him as Raine glared at the half-demon. Dante shrugs it off. Colette walked over to the oracle stone as she placed her hand on it. The entrance opens up as everyone look inside. "It opened!" Colette smiled as she jumped up and down. "Wow! I guess I am a Chosen after all." Dante rolled his eyes. "We already knew that... when we were done at that temple." "Ok!" Lloyd threw his fist in the air. "Now this is getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go in!" Kratos shook his head. "... I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm."

The group walked down as they found themselves in a hall, with torches lighting up the way. "So this the seal of fire." Dante said as the group keeps walking down the hall, well Raine is examining everything before catching up with the group. While walking through the hall, they encountered some fire elemented monsters shaped as birds, same formation as usual, with Lloyd, Dante, and Kratos in front while Colette is in the middle with Genis and Raine in the back, supporting the group there. Genis started to charge up his Aqua Edge while Raine waited for the chance to heal with First Aid. Kratos leaped upward as he slashed horizontally at one of the birds. The bird flew higher up, evading Kratos' attack easily before diving downward, knocking him down and burning the mercenary slightly. Kratos flipped as he landed on his feet. Kratos starts to casts lightling when he noticed Dante appeared behind the bird, slicing it in mid air with his Rebellion. Dante then kicked the monster with his beowulf greeves, making the monster to crash into the ground, killing it. Kratos turned his spell at the other monster, hurting it as lightling crashed into it. Genis used this chance to cast Aqua Edge, yet he feel something different. Next thing he know, he casts Spread, a pillar of water hits the monster, instantly killing it. Lloyd felt somewhat left out because he didn't get to fight.

**Skit**

**Is our group prepared?**

Kratos: Lloyd and Genis shouldn't have come along.

Raine: You still don't trust them do you?

Kratos: They're too young to carry the weight of regenerating the world.

Raine: The only one in the group that can be considered is the Chosen. While I am a elf, I am also a teacher. We also have you, who is a Mercenary, and Dante, who is a half-demon. So we aren't prepared to carry this weight. Though I don't trust Dante one bit.

Kratos: Indeed... we must keep our eyes on him.

**Skit end**

After a short, but somewhat time consuming to figure out, puzzle, along with battles against the monsters. Though they did ran away from a Fake. Back to the group, they had reached the seal. Raine said something about this room have somekind of technology, well Dante wasn't even listening to the woman.

Suddenly the entire room started to shake, causing everyone, except Kratos and Dante, to struggle to stay on their feet. Suddenly the fire started to shoot out of the altar as three flame monsters appeared. Three of them look like some kind of lion/tiger or whatever you call them. One of them was huge and it had horns from the center of the head to the tail as the other two were smaller. The smaller ones did not had the horns and are floating. Genis starts to charge up Spread as Dante, Lloyd, and Kratos charged in. The biggest one swings it's tail at the three as Dante seem to went through it as he became a blur, Lloyd slid underneath it, and Kratos jumped over the tail, slashing the tail with his sword. The beasts howled in pain as it jumped toward the Mercenary. Dante jumped between the beast and Kratos as he used his beowulf gauntlet to punch it in the face, sending it back, causing the monster to crash into the wall. Lloyd jumped back when he noticed fireballs almost hit him. The teen turned around to see one of the beast's sidekicks started to charge up the spell again. Lloyd is not gonna let this damn thing have the chance to cast it. Genis noticed that the other sidekick was about the cast fireball on Lloyd, so he casts Spread on it. The pillar of water crashed into the beast as it was knocked down for a while. Lloyd jumped toward the sidekick as he slashed at it repeatly. "Take this!" Lloyd shouted as he brought both of his blades downward, as an image of a blue lion crashed into the beast. Dante took out Ivory and Ebony as he unloaded on the beast, killing it off. Kratos charged at the remaining beast as he jumped toward it. The beast roared only to get it's head sliced off by the mercenary's sword. Kratos landed a few feet away as the beast's body dropped to the ground. Kratos put his sword in his sheath as the battle was over.

The altar hisses as mist emitted from it. Suddenly some structure that the author has no idea that is called popped up from it. After a few minutes as a strange red thing was being created. The structure returned down but the thing stayed behind. "You." A mysterious voice spoke out of nowhere. "The Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at this altar." Dante looked around, wondering where this voice is coming from. Colette nods, "Yes my lord." She walked up to the altar as she kneels. "Oh goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" With that said, the altar started to light up as the red thing started to separated, heading up to the ceiling. Suddenly a ball of light descended from the ceiling. Remiel replaced the ball with himself. "You done well, my daughter." the angel said. Dante could tell this is bullshit. "Thank you... Fa..."Colette hesitated. "...ther." Remiel nods to this. "The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal had been released. Efreet will awaken soon." Dante shifted slightly before he walking over to a wall, leaning against it on his back. _Ok, I bet she doesn't believe he is really her father. _The half-demon thought to himself. The blond angel continues. "In the name of Cruxis. I shall grant you the power of the angels." Colette nods. "Thank you my lord." Four orbs descended and surrounds Colette. They come in contact as if it went inside her as light emitted from her. The group covered their eyes with their hands, due to the light. They uncovered their eyes as they see Colette have pink wings on her back. Lloyd, Genis, Raine, and Dante were shocked. Well Dante still kept his cool like Kratos, but in the inside. He is a tiny bit surprised. Colette floated up in the air. "The angel transformation will not be without pain." Remiel explained. "But it will be for one night. Be strong and endure." Colette bow her head. "I humbly accept this trial." The Chosen said. "The next seal lies to the east," Remiel said, giving out the clue of where the next seal is. "Across the ocean, offer your prayers at that altar." Colette nods. "Yes Lord Remiel." Dante noticed that Colette didn't address him as father, but as Lord. The angel formed into a ball of yellow light as it shot up to the ceiling, to the heavens. "I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration. My beloved daughter Colette." A voice spoke out.

Colette descended as she landed on her feet. Lloyd, with his eyes widen due to Colette having wings, spoke "Colette... have wings!" Colette turns to Lloyd, nodding. "Uh huh!" She smiles. "And look, I can put them away whenever I want." Her wings disappeared. Genis jumped up and down. "So cool! Do it again!" Genis cheered as Colette's wings appeared again as she flap her wings. Dante and the rest started to talk what they gonna do next. "He said the next seal will be across the sea. Ha ah! We're gonna sail on a ship!" Lloyd cheered as he grin like an idiot. Dante rolled his eyes. "You better keep that enthusiasm kid," Lloyd turned as he glared at Dante. "A ship hmmm... I wonder if ships will be sailing at things stands right now." Raine explained as she thinks. Kratos decided to speak up "We should head to the coast to see what we can find." Everyone except Genis and Colette, due to the fact Colette is flapping her wings really fast for Genis. Lloyd turned to his best friends. "Ok you two, that's enough." He said, causing the Chosen and mage to be disappointed. "Ok..." they said in unison, as their fun was ruined.

Suddenly fire erupted from the altar, causing everyone to be on their guard. "Chosen, get back!" Kratos ordered as Colette and Genis retreated to the back of Dante, Lloyd, and the mercenary. A sword appeared, Dante instantly remember what sword it is. "Agni?" Dante said, catching the attention of everyone. Suddenly the sword zipped passed everyone, especially almost hitting Dante, as the blade stabbed into a wall. Everyone except Dante and Kratos went to get a better look. "Did I make it?" The sword spoke, thanks to having a head on the hilt. Everyone back away, surprised that a weapon is talking. Kratos got curious about this. Dante suddenly walked up to the sword. "Ah, master. I did..." All of the sudden, Dante kicked the head with the bottom of his boot. "Even though you are here, and happy to see me." Dante said, "The deal is still no talking!"

* * *

I'm thinking of giving Dante some skills by the end of the adventure. Some based on his weapons , like hi ougis, and some based on the actions of the other characters, unison attacks. But I need the readers help in deciding the attacks, not to mention ideas of the weapons. 

'A mysterious female ninja awaits for our group. Who is she, and what does she want with them.'

Review or you will suffer the wrath of Solid Snake and I will take another long update.

Think of this chapter as a late christmas present. The real reason why I took so long was that I got side tracked.


	8. Mission 8: Sickness and the Intruder

Me: Hello, this time Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days will say the disclaimer.

Roxas: Hey fellow readers, Riku Uchiha do not own Tales of Symphonia nor Devil May Cry. Capcom owns DMC while Namco owns ToS.

Me: Oh, sorry for the real long delay. I have a research paper to do, just need to do the final copy of it and I am all done! YEAH! Oh, also I got Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology... Lloyd's voice is tolerable to me... but gay. Though I got annoyed by all of the "Take this!" When the created characters used the artes...

Dante: Just start the god damn chapter already!

* * *

"Did I make it?" The sword, Agni, asked itself as its eyes scan the environment around it. Those eyes landed on Dante. "Ah master!" Agni said happily. "I did..." The next thing Agni knew, a bottom of a boot that belongs to Dante collides with the head on the sword's hilt. Dante narrow his eyes, as he is annoyed. "Even though you are happy to see me and all, the deal is still NO talking!" He pulled his foot away. Colette felt sorry for the sword. "Don't be so mean to it Dante." She said. Unfortunately for the sword, a certain female has her eyes on the sword. "A talking sword?" a voice belonging to Raine made the group turn and look at her. Her eyes glued to the sword in a weird way.

"Uh... Are you ok professor?" Lloyd asked. Genis suddenly turned to Dante, with fear in his eyes. "Dante, hide that sword from her! Hurry!" Dante grabbed the hilt of Agni as Raine jumped forward, trying to get the sword. "I must study it!" She shouted as she reached out to the sword, her eyes looked dreamy. Dante pulled the sword out of the wall just in time as Raine almost grabbed the sword. Due to this, and that she jumped forward, Raine crashed into the wall, head first. She then dropped to the floor, as her eyes closed. Genis ran to his older sister, "Sis! Sis!" He said, worried as he shake her. Raine moaned softly as a response, meaning that she is not knocked out. Genis sighed in relief. "Dante, carry her." Kratos ordered, Dante glared at the auburn haired mercenary. "Why do I have to carry someone?" He demanded. Kratos was gonna said something when Raine struggles stands up. "Are you ok sis?" Genis asked, sounding worry, as he help her stand. "You really shouldn't move." Raine nods, "Yes, I'm fine." She answered as she placed her head on the palm of her right hand. "But I won't be helping for a little while." She concluded on how much her head is killing her. Dante groaned, things are getting complicated all ready. And telling how this journey might last, this is already bad.

"You're allow to talk Agni, for now." Dante said, probably gonna regret letting the sword to talk. When Dante looked down, he noticed a lot of changes. No longer was it one of those weird looking sword, now it more like a katana. Even though the weapon still has the head on the hilt, it looks kind of smaller. The blade is sharpen to the point as it seems that the blade can slice through anything... well anything he can imagine at the moment. Also, notice the key word, it seems. Anyhow, there is a small stripe at the middle of both sides of the blade. The stripes starts from the tip of the blade to the hilt. At the left of the right stripe, there is a fire design. As well as inside the stripes, due to it being see through, there is fire inside of the blade. Same for the left, but to the right of it. The half-demon smirked as he swing the sword around a few times. The flame escaping the stripes as the blade crashed into a wall, sadly it only create a small dent on the wall. _What the?_ Dante thought to himself.

A sweat drop went down on everyone's heads, well except for Raine, since her head still hurts like hell, Kratos, and Dante. "A sword couldn't possibly break that wall, due to..." Genis said as he continues to explain with great intellect, causing Dante and Lloyd to be lost. "Uh... Einstein Jr, we don't need an explanation." Dante said as everyone left the room via the transportation device as the group appears at puzzle area again. At least they do not have to go through that again. Anyhow, Colette already in a conversation with Agni. Dante sighed at this as he tried to block out the weird conversations.

"Agni," Dante said to catch the attention of the fire katana. "What do you need master?" The fire devil arm asked in curiosity. Dante stay quiet for a few seconds before suddenly yelling, "How the hell did you get here?!" Unfortunately, everyone stopped as they turned to Dante. "What?" The half-demon questioned. "Was it something I said?" But that was not entirely the reason the group turned to Dante. Since they looked at Agni after staring at Dante for a short few seconds.

"I'm kind of starting to wonder about that too..." Lloyd admit about his curiosity. Raine nods as well, "I got to admit, I am curious on how a special specimen is connected with the seal." Lloyd and Genis sighed, while Dante shook his head, while Colette and Kratos have no reaction to this, as usual in Kratos personality. Apparently, Raine's head is already feeling better. As Agni laughed nervously at this. The blond Chosen smile innocently. "Please tell us Mr. Agni," she said, wanting to hear the story on how the weapon was in the Fire Seal. "Now is not the time," Kratos cut in the conversation as he walked ahead of the group. The group followed Kratos, like he was the leader right now. "What is your name young lady?" Agni asked Colette. She smiled once again as she looks at the katana. "My name is Colette."

When the group reached the entrance, Colette and Agni were engaged in a random conversation. Dante, annoyed by the fact two people are constantly talking next to him, gave Agni to Colette so he won't be around the two anymore. Dante looked up to see that the sun has already set. "How long have we been in that damn ruin?" asked the half-demon. The auburn haired mercenary did not turn to the half-demon, "It seems we have been in here for too long." Kratos answered before walking ahead of the group. Dante walked ahead as well, with the group following the two mercenaries.

Suddenly Colette fall to the ground, after she tripped over herself. "Colette!" Lloyd yelled as he ran to his friend. The others soon got around Colette, to see if something was wrong. It appears her skin has turn very pale as her lips has become purple. "It's all my fault," said Genis. "If I didn't have her keep her wings out, this wouldn't have happen." Lloyd shook his head at this, doubting that is the reason. "I doubt this has to do with that," Lloyd said to Genis.

Thirty minutes later, the group made camp near to the ruins, due to Kratos stopped them from getting a docter. This was part of the trial, the Chosen must not have any help in this.

Dante looked up at the sky, Agni were telling the group as much as he knows of how he was inside of that Fire Seal in the first place. During that tale, he revealed that there were three other weapons, one was a complete look a like of him, his brother Rudra. But since Agni himself had changed appearance, it is possible that Rudra has as well. There was the numchuck, Cerberus, and the electrifying guitar, Nevan. The group already found out about Beowulf, but they didn't know it was a devil arm at the time. Colette was currently resting in her tent, recovering and going through her trial of the Chosen. After

Dante is currently confused, what if Colette dies from this trial. Also, how did Kratos know about this being a trial as well. For all they know, it can be an illness that might... _'Why the hell did I even care?'_ thought Dante as he shook his worries. Though the girl seem to be a bit innocent and naive, _'Is that why I care?'_ thought the half-demon, once again. _'No it because I am being paid to protect__ her...'_

After a while, Colette emerged from her tent. Genis and Lloyd were talking, about that there was something missing in the curry, and Lloyd thought it was Raine who cooked it.

**Raine gained the title 'Disasterrific Cook' _My cooking is not that bad... I just experiment with them._**

Lloyd managed to avoid getting his butt kicked by Raine, when Genis said that her cooking is little bit worse.

"I will take a walk," Colette said all of the sudden as she got up. Lloyd walked over to the Chosen, "How about I walk with you?" asked Lloyd. He it is obvious that he wanted to come along with the Chosen, but Colette shook her head. "That's ok, but I want to be alone." was her answer, as Colette walked away. Genis snickered to this, "Ha ha, you got re-je-ct-ed!" The young mage said in a sing-song tone. The young brunette turned to his best friend "Be quiet Genis." Kratos eyes followed the Chosen as she left.

Colette walked away from the campsite, heading toward the nearby ocean. The Chosen coughed, covering her mouth 'What is wrong with me?' thought Colette as she continues to cough. For some reason, she is not hungry, though she was before unsealing the Fire Seal, but after that she lost her appetite completely. _'Is this part of the trial?'_ Colette wondered, _'If it is, I am fine with it.'_ She then continues to think more. _'But what about Lloyd and the others? I don't want them to worry.'_ Colette coughed, it seems like she has to act like everything is ok with her. She then started to walk her way back, coughing. She returned to the camp after a short while.

Dante dusted himself off of the sand particles that are on his long red coat. "Colette is sure taking her sweet ass time," said the half-demon, the group ignore the fact that he made a smartass comment. "Are you guys sure we should have left her alone?" asked Dante. "We have nothing to worry," Kratos answered. "The Chosen will be back soon." Dante sat back down, bored again, "Tch, fine." The group stays quiet, too quiet. Dante closed his eyes, only to hear a growl coming from one of his devil arms, Beowulf. "What's up with you?" asked Dante. "I finally can't take this! After-" started Beowulf. "Yeah yeah, you just hate it that you are being used by the son of my father," Dante interrupted, only to get a louder growl from the Devil Arm. "You mean, the son of that god damn traitor, Sparda!" Beowulf roared, causing Genis and Lloyd to jump from their seat. Kratos just watch from where he is sitting, petting Noishe. Raine find this interesting, "Who is Sparda?" asked Raine, she wants to learn more of these creatures. _'Well I can't depend on Raine right now.'_ Kratos thought to himself.

"Sparda, my father, was a demon and a good man." Dante started with his explaination, to only get a growl from Beowulf. "Two Thousand years ago, he stopped the demons from entering the mortal world, by sealing off the portal to this world." The half-demon continued, being careful of saying that he is from another world. Though it sounds like he is from the Demon world. "Hold on, why did a demon do all this?" asked Lloyd. Raine nods, in agreement. "I agree, I find it hard to believe that a demon would do such a thing, let alone not be in the history books." Dante shook his head to these two disagreements. "Do you really believe that someone would actually let this become part of history?" question Dante, from all he had figured, this world just burn the books that would contain such information, if that would have happened in this world. "Also, he thought it wasn't right for the demons to try and take over the mortal world."

"But two thousand years?!" Genis asked, it was his turn to voice his question. Dante nods to this, "He lived that long, but he had died a long while ago." It was quiet all over again. "Dante, I'm so-" Lloyd started, only for Dante to interrupt him. "It's ok, you didn't know." The rest of the night was quiet, Kratos decided to be the night watch while the others sleep in their tents. Well Dante had to sleep in Colette's because he doesn't have a tent and in order to be prepared to protect her if something happened to Kratos, which would be impossible.

When Kratos know that the entire group are finally asleep in their tents, he walked off to the distance, away from the camp. When Kratos is far away enough, he touched his exsphere, as it creates somekind of hologram of a blond hair male in white. His rainbow wings are out, also his rainbow feathers are around his wrists. "Ah, Kratos. What is the status of the Chosen?" The mysterious blond smirked, hoping for the good news. "Everything is going exactly as planned, she currently resting after releasing the fire seal." Kratos said, though in the inside, Kratos didn't like having to use one of his son's friends. But he pushed that feeling back to the dark abyss in his soul. The mercenary noticed that the blond's smirk have grown a bit wider. "But we may have a problem," Kratos continued before pausing, seeing the smirk was replaced by annoyance. "By what?" The male asked, trying to restrain the irritation in his voice but failed. _'Why is it so easy to anger him?'_ Kratos thought before continuing on again, "We have a powerful half-demon among us, but he has no intention of preventing the 'World Regeneration'." The male closed his eyes as he sighed. "Kratos, I let you keep an eye on him, if he proves to be a problem, eliminate him." Kratos nodded, "Understood, Lord Yggdrassil."

When the morning came, the group woke up, with some difficulty of trying to wake up Lloyd. Seems like hitting him was the only way in waking up the twins swordsman. Soon over, the group ate some breakfast that Genis cooked, took turns in the river, females being first then males. After that, the group made their journey to Triet.

**Many 'are we there yet?' and a Lloyd getting beat up later.**

Dante and the Symphonia gang made it to Triet, as the unconscious Lloyd is being carried by Dante. "Let's go to the inn guys," said Genis as the mage runs ahead of the group. "Genis, slow down!" yelled Raine, but more out of concern than anger. Genis looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry, nothing is gonna- Woah!" Genis tripped over himself as he hit his knee. "Genis!" Raine yelled as she run up to her little brother. "See, look what happened!" Raine scolded the little mage, whom just looking at the small cut on his knee. "But it just a scratch," whined Genis. "Nonsense, that could get infected, let me look at it." Raine said as she took out her medical supplies. "Raine," muttered Genis as he watched his older sister take care of his knee.

**Raine gained the title: _"Sisterly Love"_**

The group entered the inn, after Dante and Colette buy some food supplies, as they get their own room. Dante dropped Lloyd in a bed before leaving the room. 'That kid is so annoying with his impatience and excitement,' Dante wondered if he is like Lloyd. When he does think about it, he was and still is. 'Shit,' The half-demon mentally cursed as he made his way to the second floor of the inn, when he heard Lloyd screaming. Dante jumped down from the stairs as he run to the door of the room Lloyd was supposed to be 'sleeping' in as the half-demon kicked the door open. Soon after, the rest have arrived with their weapons out.

Colette run inside the room, "You're ok Lloyd, you're not hurt?" Colette asked several other questions that solely concerns only to the teen.

Dante looked around the room, as well as Kratos. The two noticed one of the windows are open, when it was closed during the time Dante was here. Dante immediately walked over to the window as he stick his head out, only to pull it back in as he face was about to get hit by a seal. Dante then jumped out of the window, as Kratos, and the somehow well dressed and prepared Lloyd follow the half demon. The three landed on their feet as they gave chase to the intruder. From where they are, the intruder is a female, in purple, and have black hair. Dante eyes would have widen in surprise if it wasn't for having to chase this female. "Guys, do you see someone with black hair in a bun like style while her hair in kind of spikey at that area, wearing purple clothings, and seems like a ninja that we are chasing?" Kratos nods, while Lloyd said. "Well duh!" That confirms it, this is not his imagination. 'But how?' thought Dante as they continue to chase after the running shinobi, only to be caugt of guard when she threw a smoke bomb to the ground, unleashing the smoke inside the round object. Lloyd stopped as he cough, waving around as he ran back, in order to avoid the smoke. Kratos and Dante ran through the smoke, only to find the woman gone.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the lengthly delay, was longer than I really wanted. 

Review!!!!


	9. Mission 9: Travel to the Ossa Trail

Neku: Rikuuchiha does not own Tales of Symphonia nor Devil May Cry. ToS belongs to Namco while DMC belongs to Capcom.

Me: And that was Neku from The World Ends With You. lol

* * *

Dante yawned out of boredom as the group venture off east, on their way to the Ossa Trail through the heated desert. Four days have passed traveling to the Ossa Trail, four days ever since they left Triet and the weird encounter back there. Lloyd was curious of whom that girl was, even though he was scolded about letting his guard down competely, by Kratos no less. Colette and Agni were in another of their random conversations, much to Dante's displeasure and resist the urge of making them shut up. Even though he is letting go about people talking more than him, the half-demon always hated it when someone talks excessively, it reminded him of Jester. Raine was walking along with Genis; the two were not really doing anything besides that. Overall, everyone seems to have gotten used to the beating heat of the hot desert's climate.

"Um, Dante?" asked a familiar young feminine voice that only can be from Colette. "Are you ok?" She was worried; it looks like he is frustrated by something and she wants to find out what so she can get rid of that frustration.

Dante looked down to the blond Chosen, shaking his head. "Nothing is wrong, what are you talking about?" lied Dante, not wanting to blame her even though she is slight partly cause of it. Seeing a smile from the younger girl really calms him down for some odd reason. That warm smile also seems to calm any soul down, 'I wonder if that smile can stop Vergil and his power hunger ambition.' Dante shook his head on that thought; it was silly of him to think like that.

Colette blinked a few times, not sure what to do, so she has decided to leave him alone as she ran up to Lloyd. "Hi Lloyd," The blond Chosen greeted the young swordsman, who smiled at her. Lloyd seems to have gotten rid of his red jacket like clothing, so he is wearing a black tanktop in order to bear the heat. Though he is still have his signature cross belts and suspenders.

"Hi Colette, are you feeling ok?" He is kind of worried ever since of her falling ill after the Fire Seal was released. Even though she managed to pull through and is feeling well again, but he knows that Colette tries to act like she is ok when she is not.

Colette nods as she said, "Yeah, I'm ok." The blond Chosen nods, she understands that her childhood friend is worried about her. Though she didn't feel any strange, nor ill at all, though she was staring at Lloyd's arms. Even though he is not really muscular, nor skinny, he managed to keep himself in shape like Kratos. Thinking about Kratos, Colette looked at the mercenary, then back at Lloyd. "For some reason… you and Kratos look kind of alike."

The young twin swordsman nearly miss a step and trip but he caught himself as he continue to walk along, he didn't expect that at all. "R-really?" asked Lloyd, even in his state of shock, he didn't know how to respond to that besides his recently asked question. Lloyd looked over to the auburn haired mysterious mercenary, whom was ahead of the group like a leader. Yet it is not surprising that he is in the front while Dante is in the back like guards or something similar to that. "Do you think so Colette?"

The Chosen nods, "Of course, just change his hair style to yours and hanged yours to his." Colette smiles to this, everyone ever heard this. The group stared at the Chosen if she was replaced by someone else.

Kratos shook his head, "That may be true, but we really do not have time to find out." Kratos said before he started walking further ahead, causing the rest of the group to catch up. Even though he looked calm outside, internally he was relieved. He didn't want anyone to realize the connection of Lloyd and himself, it will be harder to carry out this mission. Yggrasial will not tolerate this failure, not after the last Chosen was killed during the journey of 'World Regeneration'. 'Damn it Yuan,' thought Kratos as the group can see the entrance to the trail. 'I am not sure how long I will turn a blind eye to this.' The auburn haired mercenary knew of his friends, Yuan, is with leader of the group of half-elves, looking like Desians.

Colette and Lloyd watched Kratos in confusion, wondering what he is thinking about. The two teenager noticed the mercenary seem to be deep in thought, so they decided not to disturb him at the moment. Dante soon began to notice Kratos' musing, as he looked ahead to see the two younger teens are watching the auburn haired swordsman. Though he wondered why they are staring at him, but guess that they probably are making sure if he is ok or something similar. It's none of his business anyhow, but he looked around to see Raine staring at Dante in a creepy way. 'I would probably ignore that look, but after seeing her trying to get Agni... I wouldn't let it pass her that she will try to dissect me,' thought Dante as he kept his eyes on the crazed Professor.

The group walked on for a few more hours, the heat starting to become unbearable as Lloyd struggled to move on. Colette, Raine, and Genis have fainted from the heat, so Kratos and Dante have to carry them. Well Raine and Genis was carried by Dante while Kratos carried Lloyd and Colette. "We're almost there," said Kratos as he see the entrance to the Ossa Trail ahead. 'Just hang in there...' Dante thought, he is glad that he is getting out of this god forsaken desert. Even though he didn't show it, he is getting exhausted by this heat. He is glad that he is a half-demon, as his demonic blood helped him out with handling the heat for this long. But he is wondering how Kratos seem to be alright, even though he noticed the mercenary is sweating more than the half-demon is.

Agni is strapped to the half-demon's back, though away from the collasped Raine and Genis so it won't injure the half-elves. "Ugh... We're leaving so soon?" whined Agni, which was kind of a first to him. But to be honest, Dante hardly even heard Agni and his brother talked since the half-demon made the deal of making the two devil arms not talk at all so he can use them. He wondered if the others talk as well, he doubt it, yet he also wonders if the others can talk or communicate with each other.

"AHHHHHHH! I can't stand this heat!" shouted Lloyd, yet Kratos seem to ignore the twin swordsman as auburn haired magic swordsman continue on.

"Kid, bear with it, we are almost out of here... So stop complaining," said Dante after he turned to the frustrated, sweating teenager. Soon enough, the group arrived at the entrance of the Ossa Trail, yet it is already dark. Lloyd drop to his knees and hands, finally out of the oven called a 'desert'yet they still feel some of the heat, just not as bad. Dante and Kratos made camp as Dante was to be the night guard for half the night before Kratos take over. Nothing eventful have happen during the night. Though Beowulf is quiet, nor attempt to speak at all 'Seems like too proudful,' Dante thought before falling asleep as he dream about that mysterious female that appears in his dreams as of late.

Morning came, the sun rising as the group wakes, getting their stuff ready before going through the Ossa Trail. "Stop!" A female yell, well the voice sounds like a female. Colette look around, curious of who the person is so she can be her or his friend. Kratos eyes narrow in suspicion, slowly yet surely grasp the hilt of his sword. The auburn hair magic swordsman and the white hair devil hunter look up to the cliff, seeing a lone female figure. But all they can see is a black body due to her being in the way of the sun. Raine soon notice the female figure at the cliff, along with Genis and Colette.

Lloyd look over to the group "What are you guys looking at?" He asked, wondering before turning to see the figure jumping down from the cliff, watching her land gracefully. "Wow!" Lloyd said in amazement, he seem to be easily amused to things.

"How weird that you are amaze by this, when you should pay attention to class." Dante said as he cross his arms over his chest, the half-demon have heard about Lloyd's tendicies of sleeping during school. Even though Dante seems to be one of those that don't pay attention, he does instead of being a full blown idiot. He know that Lloyd himself pay attention to his surroundings sometimes when not being a total dense.

Lloyd amazement imediately fade away as he become embarrassed about that. He won't speak his way of this, knowing that he won't think of a good enough excuse to explain himself. Kratos shook his head to the brunette teenager, seeming to be disappointed at him with a frown on his face. He then turn his face to an expressionless one.

"Stop ignoring me!" The female yelled annoyed, gaining the attention of the group once again as they stop their curiously stare at her. Lloyd, Dante, and Kratos noticed that she was wearing the same type of clothing as the female that ran from them at that Inn back at Triet. The mysterious chick calm down after taking a few breaths. "Which among you is the Chosen?" the female asked after getting right to the point.

Colette raised her hand, much to Kratos' and Dante's surprise to how naive Collete really turn out to be. "I am the Chosen."

"Then prepare to die!" the chick announced as she charge at the Chosen, drawing out her seal cards. Dante, taking immediate action, got between Collete and the young woman as Beowulf gauntlets and greeves appear. Collete suddenly lost her balance, falling on her butt as her right arm end up hitting a lollypop like lever. Causing a trap door that Dante happen to be standing to open as both the half-demon and the woman, whom didn't notice till it was too late, fell in.

"Dante!" Genis, Lloyd, and Collete yelled in fear as they quickly stand at the edge of the trap door, looking into it only to see pitch black.

* * *

Sorry about the huge delay about the update, was busy with School and had to spend time with my girlfriend, well ex. But now she is my girlfriend again after we got back together. Anyhow, since I have free time to type so the updates should be coming at least once a month xD Maybe up to five if I am can get the imagination flowing again.


End file.
